Edventure: The Unborn Darkness
by Lux Bravo
Summary: After Sarah and her friend are kidnapped by a giant snake-bird, Ed, Zoe and Edd leave the safe haven of Alcorona Island to travel across the Great Ocean, searching for Sarah and Elle. What will they find along the way? Read on to find out! :Please review.
1. Chapter One

AN: This story, as you can obviously see, is slightly based on_ The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_. Perhaps not so obvious are references to Rising Star's hugely enjoyable game, _Little King's Story_. That's all I've got to say, so prepare yourself for:

Edventure: The Unborn Darkness

By LucasBravvus97

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy/Danny Antonucci, nor do I own Legend of Zelda/Capcom or Rising Star/Little King's Story. All I own are O.C.'s, creatures and the world this story is set in. According to Alphia's timeline, this story is set in 1000 A.D. Thoughts are in _Italics, _Magic spells and, for first mention, weapons in **Bold,** memories/flashbacks _italics_,important events underlined, really important events **bold/underlined**. I hope you like it.

Prologue

Narrator: Unknown

2000 years ago, our planet, Alphia, was in a great era of peace…yet also tension. The largest continent, Irona, was ruled by seven kingdoms. Most of them covered vast areas of Irona, and while no wars were waged, each nation was not particularly friendly to outsiders. One tiny kingdom, however, was the exception. The kingdom of Alcrora, nestled in the grassy heart of Irona, was ruled by the greatest king ever to walk this planet. King Curobos I. Curobos expanded the kingdom of Alcrora, and conquered each kingdom from their…misguided kings. After much hardship, the continent of Irona was united under one banner, and a 1000 year period of peace settled over the giant kingdom of Alcrora.

However, that would change on that tragic day-The first day of the first month of the first year of the new millenium-0 A.D. (After Destruction).

The kingdom, reigned over by King Curobos XVI, was attacked by Torophus, Lord of Demons and Monsters. With his giant hands, this behemoth being attacked Irona, and shattered it with quakes and tremors. Much of it was submerged beneath the foamy waves, with only scattered islands remaining. The Kingdom of Alcrora…was gone.

1000 years have passed, and the Island Kingdom, founded by the direct descendant of Curobos XVI, has maintained peace between the residents of the various islands. There is one island, though, in the Southern Sea, that maintains an Alcroran tradition. When the children of it's shores turn twelve years of age, they leave the island for six years. When they are eighteen, they return to the island, and make the choice whether to stay and live there, or to live on the other islands. It is on this very place, Alcorona Island, that our tale begins to weave it's story…

Chapter One: Alcorona Island

Summer 1001 A.D.-Two years ago

It was dusk on the island of Alcorona. The western beach glinted like a garden of stars in the dimming light, it's crystal-white sands tinted gold by the setting sun, ablaze in the dusk-red sky. The sea was deep blue, and still and calm. It's only movements were the ebb-and-flo of the tide on Alcorona's sandy shores. Playing on this beach were five youngsters, barefoot and shrieking, as they played the last game of the day in the sun's final, farewell rays. They flopped down, in a line, on the beach, and spent the last minutes of the day talking. They were all eleven year olds, and the best of friends.

One boy wore a short-sleeve red tunic, with wine-blue shorts. He had sea-blue irises, with dark brown hair, covered by a black ski-cap he wore to protect his scalp from the sun. His name was Eddward Cardsworth, or Edd/Double D to his friends.

The second boy was tall for his age, and he wore a leaf-green vest tunic, and oak-brown shorts, tattered from playing on the beach and climbing the island's trees. He had deep nut-brown eyes, and a fiery red buzz cut. He was Edwin Baxter, or Ed to his friends.

The final boy was small for his age, and his clothes were a desert-yellow tunic, and sky blue shorts. His eyes were dark blue, like a twilit ocean, and he had dark brown hair, with a small bit hanging over his left eye. He was known as Eddy Johnston.

Two girls were with them as well. The first girl wore a simple vibrant-pink dress, with white leggings. She had solar-blonde hair, medium in tone, which fell to a little bit under her shoulders, and she had pale-blue eyes, like the colour of the sea earlier in the day. She was Edd's sister, and her name was Zoe Cardsworth.

The second girl and final youngster wore a purple vest-tunic, and white shorts. Her sun-kissed blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and she had glossy grass-green irises. She was Rebecca Cardsworth, Edd and Zoe's cousin.

The kids sat down on the sand, and stopped talking. They stared out at the seemingly endless sea, and appreciated the sense of warmth and companionship, that could only be found in the company of friends dear to your heart. By the island's standards, they were almost adults; this would be one of the last times they would get to enjoy simply playing on the beach, a memory that would soon be rooted deep in their minds. Edd was the first to speak again:

"Ahhh…" he sighed contentedly. "This is nice…"

"I agree," said Zoe. "Its nice to simply sit with your best friends, and view the summer sun set over the horizon."

"I think so as well," murmured Rebecca.

"Me too!" cried Ed joyfully.

"Yeah…" murmured Eddy. He was attempting to sound happy, but his drooping mouth and sad eyes said otherwise.

"What's up, Eddy?" asked Rebecca, scooting over to him.

"Nothing," he said. "Its just…this is one of the last times we'll get to this this kind of thing together. Summer's nearly over, and next year we'll all be turning twelve. You know what that means…"

Everyone's heads drooped, and their emotions plummeted downwards at the mention of next year. They would all be turning twelve, and Alcoronan tradition asked that you either left the island for six years and returned when you were eighteen, or stayed on it through your teenage years. Although none of the children liked to discuss it, they all knew that not everyone would be staying on the island.

"I don't want us to break up," spoke Zoe abruptly. "We're friends, and that means that we're like a family. We're supposed to stay together."

Her voice was quivering, and the other four looked at her as she finished talking. Edd was saddened to see water glimmering in his sister's eyes, and a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Zoe," said Rebecca. She smiled as she spoke, "We **are **a family, and even though some of us may leave Alcorona Island, we'll never truly be apart. We will always be together, all of us, and not just us five, but the others as well, in our hearts and minds."

"C'mon, guys," spoke Eddy again, acting a bit more cheerful. "That's stuffs a year away. Let's stop speaking about it, and live in the present."

Eddy finished speaking, and the five settled into a comfortable silence. They watched the setting sun, the red sky, and the dark sea, all of them knowing, in their heart of hearts, that this was the last time they would share an experience like this together.

ooo

Spring 1003 A.D.-Present Day

Zoe stood there, in that exact same spot on the beach, two years later. Now that it was spring (more specifically April), it wasn't as warm. However, it was still sunny for spring, and good weather blessed the island-the cloudless sky was an aquamarine blue, and the sea was the same, calm and still like that fateful day two years ago.

Zoe had matured since then. The thirteen year old girl was tall and slim-very healthy looking. Her hair had grown to just above her waist, and her eyes were very intelligent looking. She wore a rosy pink dress, the same shade as the beautiful Alcoronan roses which only bloomed in summer, with a strap over each shoulder. The trimming at the bottom of the dress, just above her knees, was a dainty white lace, and she wore pink plastic sandals, with thin straps over her feet.

Zoe stood silently, staring at the immobile ocean. The memories of that summer, two years ago, flooded back to her, and a wave of nostalgia crippled her. She struggled to stay standing, and tears began to develop in the corners of her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly, forcing herself to remain calm and collected. Whenever she felt a longing for her gone friends, she always came out to this spot. When they were all younger, this was their special spot.

You see, Zoe, Edd and Ed were the only over twelve year olds that were still remaining on the island. The others had all left the day after their twelfth birthday. Edd had stayed for two reasons. The first one was that he wanted to study, as a scientist, under Professor Kole, a brilliant scholar who had left the university on Alcroria Island to settle for the peaceful small-island life. The second reason was that Kole was also a master swordsman and fencer, and was currently instructing Edd in the 'Ways of the Sword'.

Zoe had remained on the island in order to learn housekeeping and cooking skills from her mother Katherine, who was renowned all over the Forest Quadrant for her delightfully delicious delicacies. Her main reason for staying on the island, however, was so she could learn magic from Doe, a wise old Sage who was born, was raised and had studied on this very island. Secretly, she didn't want to leave her family and her home.

Ed was more complex. On the one hand, he wanted to go out into the world and have adventures, exploring and fighting monsters and discovering treasure. On the other hand, he didn't want to leave the island and his (remaining) friends. He was torn over what to do.

Zoe sighed, remembering her childhood. She turned around and walked off to Kole's house in the town, hoping she would make it for Edd and Ed's sword fighting lessons.

ooo

The island of Alcorona was large by typical island-size standards. On the eastern half of this circular island was the docks and ship bay in the south, with the town directly north of it. North of them both was the farmland and River Alcorona, which deposited it's waters in the sea. North of that was a large forest, bordered to the north by hills and a few mountains. The western half consisted of more farmland and a few scattered houses, with a tiny lake (the source of the river), beaches, more forest and mountains located there. South in the western half, on the coast, was a large stone-and-wooden lookout tower, and north in it was a small forest-covered isle, accessible only by a rope bridge.

It was in the town that Zoe found Edd and Ed. The town consisted of several houses and shops, as well as a library, warehouses and school. She came to Kole's front door, and, seeing it opened invitingly, walked in. She walked to the end of the main hallway, and pushed it open. She stepped in to Professor Kole's Training Hall.

Edd and Ed were busy preparing for their practise swordfight. Edd was thirteen, and he was now taller, as well as developing slight muscles on his arms and legs. He wore an orange-red tunic, with dark, sapphire-blue shorts. He wore simple brown lace-up boots, as well as his trademark ski-cap. He was busy wiping his blunt, wooden practise sword.

Ed was thirteen as well, and he was tall and muscular. He still had his buzz cut, and he wore a red tunic, with a murky green overcoat, as well as turquoise pants and brown hiking boots. He looked up, and saw Zoe entering. He beamed at her:

"Hiya Zoe!"

Edd looked up as well, and saw his sister sitting down in one of the small stands.

"Good morning, Zoe!"

"Hi boys," she replied. "Setting up for training, I see?"

"Yep!" replied a peppy Ed. "Master Kole says that me and Double D will soon be fully accomplished junior swordsmen!"

"That's great, Ed," said Zoe. "I guess you'll be ready to fight any monster now, hmm?"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly an old man walked into the hall. Professor Kole had thinning gray hair, and a large white beard. He wore a large blue cloak, and underneath a gray tunic, with an unbuttoned blue vest-tunic, and pants the same colour as his vest-tunic. He had simple black shoes.

"Professor Kole," said Edd bowing respectfully, as the others did. "May Ed and I begin with out training?"

"I'm afraid not, Eddward," sighed Kole, looking down at the ground.

"How come?" inquired Ed.

"Your mother just came to my door, and it seems, my dear boy, that she does not know where your sister, Sarah, is. She requested that you postpone today's lesson, and search for your sister." Kole looked at the others. "Eddward and Zoe, would you both be so kind as to assist Ed in his search?"

"Of course, Professor Kole," they both said simultaneously, and the trio walked out into the street.

ooo

"Right," said Edd. "Where should we begin our search for Sarah? She can't be in town, so where else could she be…"

"How about the watchtower?" spoke Zoe. "It's crowded with seagulls today, and who attracts seagulls like moths to a flame?"

"Hmmm…"murmured Ed, attempting to think hard. "Elle!"

"Right, and who is Elle best friends with?"

"Sarah!"

"So wherever Sarah is, so is-"

"Elle!!" cried Ed. He grabbed both of them, and raced across the island like only Ed can. They reached the foot of the tower, and walked inside it's stone interior. They climbed the winding stairwell, and reached the very top, where they came across Sarah, Jimmy, Elle and Tomas.

Jimmy was ten years old, with curly blonde hair and twinkling baby-blue eyes. He wore a sky-blue tunic, with white shorts and white sandals.

Tomas was eleven years old, and he wore a purple tunic with black shorts, and black boots. He had spiky-brown hair, and gray eyes; the colour of onyx.

Sarah, another ten year old, had fiery-red hair, like her brother, which fell to her shoulders, and cocoa-brown irises. She wore a pink tunic, with a red sash around it, a red skirt and pink shoes.

Elle, the youngest ten year old, wore a knee-length fuchsia dress, with baby-blue trimming, and blue sandals with pink floral designs on them. Her ash-blonde hair was in a bun on her head, and she had teal eyes.

"There you are!" said Zoe to Sarah. "Your mother's looking for you."

"Sorry," replied the red-head. "We just wanted to see the Fairy postman coming in to land. It's nice weather today, so we were hoping he would be in full size."

Zoe smiled at this. She turned to her brother. "Eddward, why don't you use your telescope to see if you can spot Sesil."

Edd complied, and reached into his (hammerspace) tunic pocket. He pulled out a very ornately decorated telescope, with golden plating and silver patterns on it. He walked to the edge of the viewing platform, and put the telescope to his eye. He looked up into the sky, and saw their region's Fairy postman, Sesil, hovering in the air. He wore his traditional red tunic and shorts, as well as flying goggles and a postman's hat. He was about to fly in, when he looked up, and started flying away very quickly. Edd looked up even further, and gasped at what he saw.

A huge monster was flying in the sky! It had a scaly, reptilian body, the colour of bright toxic-green poison, and bat-like, feather-covered wings. It's eyes were amber, and glinted ferociously at it's outstretched claws. Edd focused the lens, and gasped again in astonishment. A person was being held in the monsters claws!

"Everyone, look up!" commanded Edd. The others did so, and were shocked to see the bird. They were even more surprised when the boom like that of thunder resonated in the air, and a cannonball slammed into the bird! It's sourced was that of a large luxurious looking ship heading towards the isle-an Imperial Ship! The shock of being hit caused the bird to release whatever it was carrying, and it flew swiftly away.

The person fell and fell, and they landed on the woodland islet on the northern coast of the island. The kids were too stunned to utter a sound, until Edd spoke.

"We have to help her!" he cried, and he and Ed brandished their training swords.

"You're right!" said Zoe. She turned to the youngsters: "You guys stay here. We'll be back soon!" Zoe, Edd and Ed raced down the stairwell, and then to Jungle Isle…

ooo

"This place gives me the creeps," muttered Zoe, as she and the boys stood at the entrance to the forest. It was a dark, ominous place, with unordinary sounds emitting from the tropical island.

"I know," gulped Edd, "but we must rescue that poor individual!" And with that, they walked into the forest.

It was dark and spooky, and the trees were close together. After a few minutes of walking, they saw the person hanging on a tree branch. It was a teenage girl, and she wore a simple red dress with white trimming, and red pumps. Her hair was in a bun (it was blonde) and her eyes were closed. The kids hurried towards her, when a strange growling filled the air. Suddenly, three goblins emerged from the undergrowth! They advanced towards the trio, and the fight began.

Ed charged at one, swinging at it with his sword. It ducked, and attempted to claw his face. He dodged, and swung at the creatures back. It fell forward, and Ed slammed his sword down on it. The goblin vanished in a cloud of darkness.

One goblin charged at Edd, and swung it's fist at him. He sidestepped to the right, and struck his sword on it's left arm. The creature shrieked, and jumped onto Edd. Edd attempted to swat it off, but the creature began to kick at his face. With a mighty push, Edd managed to get the goblin off of him. It landed on a tree, and, before it had time to get up, Edd had killed it by stabbing it in the chest.

Zoe faced the last goblin. It sensed she didn't have a proper weapon, but it was still wary-so it began to circle her. Zoe circled the goblin as well, while also preparing to wield her secret weapon-magic! She put her hands together, and closed her eyes. Though she and Doe had practised training fights against each other, Zoe had never used magic to attack a monster. She began to collect her thoughts, and started to think.

_Just stay calm…Remember what Lady Doe said: "Use the Elements around you to you gain power._

Zoe parted her hands slightly, and felt the power of magic rise within her. The young mage breathed one last time, before casting her spell.

"**Water**!"

A blue bubble merged in her hands, and Zoe pointed it at the goblin. A jet of pure water burst from her hands, and slammed into the goblin. The monster slammed into a tree trunk. Zoe cast her second spell.

"**Nature**!"

Vines covered in thorns began to slither in from the undergrowth, acting like snakes. They wrapped around the goblin and tree trunk, and began to tighten mercilessly. The goblin shrieked and squealed, but it was already to late-it gasped, and vanished in a cloud of shadow.

"Yes!" cried Ed. "We beat the goblins!"

"We are so totally awesome!" squealed Zoe.

"I agree-we kicked goblin behind!" beamed Edd.

"Ooooh…"groaned an unsteady voice from behind them. The trio of teenagers turned, and saw the girl stirring. She crawled onto her feet, and gazed around the forest, though her gray eyes were foggy. "Where am I?"

A crack filled the air, and the girls eyes instantly lost their fogginess. Before anyone could act, the branch underneath her snapped, and the girl began to fall to the hard earth below!

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!"

"I'll save the fair damsel-in-distress!" declared Ed, and he ran over to the girl's shadow on the ground. A cloud of dust rose when she landed. It cleared, and Zoe and Edd saw Ed lowering the girl onto the ground, from on his head..

"There ya go, missy!" he smiled.

"Thank you!" she cried, jumping in joy. Then she regained herself, and cleared her throat. "Well, I must say that this has been a rather eventful day. Firstly I'm on my ship, travelling to Floriana Island, then the next minute I'm absconded with by a giant lizard-bird, and now I'm falling off a tree on some forest island! Oh my, please excuse my unintelligent rambling,…?"

"I'm Ed! Ed Baxter!"

"My name is Eddward Cardsworth, but my peers call me Double D."

"My name is Zoe Cardsworth; Eddward and I are twins."

"How delightful!" said the girl. "My name is Vinette Lilian Bernadette Alcroria, Princess of Alcroria."

"Your Majesty!" bowed the others, and Vinette tutted.

"Really, there is no need for that nonsense." She suddenly gasped. "Oh dear! Captain Cowser must be wondering where I am!" She ran off, and called back to the others, "Thanks for rescuing me, Ed, Zoe and Eddward! I'm very grateful!" She ran away, and the others decided to go home.

ooo

At the entrance to the forest, the trio met Vinette talking with an old, heavily-armoured knight.

"Ah, Cowser!" she said. "These are the people who rescued me! Eddward, Zoe and Ed, I'd like you to meet Captain Horatio Cowser, my personal guard and a very dear friend of mine!" Cowser nodded at them, when a feminine voice filled the air:

"Ed! Mom wants you!"

The group turned, and saw Sarah and Elle running across the rope bridge towards them. Jimmy and Tomas were a fair distance behind.

"That's my sister, the red-head," explained Ed to Vinette and Cowser.

The girls were halfway across the bridge when tragedy dealt it's swift, evil blow. A giant beating sound crossed the sky, and the lizard-bird, Vinette's kidnapper, swooped down from the sky. It sighted Sarah and Elle, and swooped down to them. It clutched them with it's claws, and began to fly away. The girls were screaming for help:

"EEEEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! HELP ME, BIG BROTHERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

"GUYS! HELP US, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!"

Their screams for help were already growing fainter, as the bird flew off with them. Ed screamed for his sister.

"SARAH!"

He began to run after the bird; however, he reached the edge of the cliff, and he began to fall. Edd and Cowser instantly grabbed him, and attempted to hoist him up. They got him back onto firm land, and stepped away from the shaking boy. His head was bowed, and he was trembling violently. He looked up after the reptilian bird, and his streaming eyes were bloodshot -red. The rage and sorrow building in him, Ed screamed out for his kidnapped sister.

"SARAAAAHH!!!!!!"

ooo

AN: I hope you think well of this first chapter. If you would like extra information on the general "Edventure" series, then check it out on Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki Fan-fiction category.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Here's the second chapter of Edventure: The Unborn Darkness. Please attempt to enjoy my tasteless humour in this chapter, where we see a…tougher side of Zoe.

Chapter Two: Journey to the Isle of the Damned

Summary: _After witnessing a young girl dropped onto Jungle Isle, Ed, Edd and Zoe race to rescue her. They discover that she is Princess Vinette of the Island Kingdom. However, Sarah and Elle are kidnapped by the same avian snake, the Quetzaroc, that stole Vinette. With their young friends gone, what will the trio do?_

ooo

"SARAAAAHH!!!!!!"

Ed stifled his sobbing, and glared out at the ocean. Edd was in shock, with tears forming in his eyes, while Zoe's hands were at her mouth in shock as well. Cowser and Vinette looked at each other worryingly. Edd slowly walked over to Ed, and placed his right hand on his shoulder. He spoke in a wavering voice:

"Ed, I'm so-"

Ed shrugged him off, got up, and ran off across the rope bridge, towards the island docks. Zoe gasped:

"He's gone! Move it, Double D!" (Note: Zoe only calls her brother Double D when she's very happy, sad or angry. For the rest, its Eddward.) She ran off towards the rope bridge, with Edd following swiftly after her. Vinette and Cowser looked at each other, nodded, and ran off after then, considerably slower because of Cowser's age.

Edd and Zoe passed Jimmy and Tomas on their chase after Ed. They were situated at the other end of the rope bridge-Jimmy sitting on the ground, wailing his heart out, and Tomas attempting to comfort him, although he himself was crying and visibly shaking. They continued past them, hoping to stop Ed from making any rash decisions…

ooo

"Please let me on! My sister and her friend have been kidnapped, and I gotta rescue them!"

"Look son, this is an Imperial Ship; we can't just take on passengers at every port we dock at. I'm sorry, but we can't help you!"

Ed was standing at the bottom of the gangplank of the _SS Vinette_, Vinette's personal ship. One of the guards, stationed to guard the ship, was stooping him from boarding.

"PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE let me on!" begged Ed, crying and looking at the guard with puppy-dog eyes.

"Uggh…Look kid, I've got to check with Princess Vinette. If she says-"

"YAGHH!"

Zoe slammed into Ed, pinning him to the ground. She held both his hands behind his back, and got him in a headlock. Ed was still in shock, and Zoe glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere, Ed!"

Edd ran up, and gasped.

"Zoe, let go of him!"

Zoe stood up, and let go of Ed. He flopped on to the concrete below, and Zoe brushed herself off.

"Sorry," she said, "but I just wanted to make sure he didn't go anywhere."

Ed began to lift himself up, and Cowser and Vinette caught up with the others. Vinette walked over to Ed, and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Ed," she said, in a quavering voice, "I'm so, so sorry for what…I mean, I didn't know that that snake-bird would come back, I…Its all my fault. I feel so guilty." She began to cry, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Vinette," cooed Zoe in a sympathetic voice. She walked over to the princess, and hugged her. "Don't blame yourself-it wasn't your fault."

"It was!" cried Vinette. "I wish I could help…"

"You can," said a new, yet familiar, voice, and the four teens rocketed into the sky in fright. Vinette landed on the boat, conveniently on a large pillow, while Zoe landed-or rather smashed-onto the concrete dock. She groaned in pain:

"Why me?"

A large shadow soon covered her, and she looked skywards; only to see Ed and Edd hurtling down towards her.

"Meep," she whispered, before Ed crashed onto her, followed by Edd. The two got up, relatively unharmed, while Zoe was a puddle on the dock.

"Uggh…"she said, getting up from the ground. It turned out that the voice was that of Sesil, the Fairy postman. He was perched on a wooden stump, for tying boats to, and his bright orange eyes were broody and mysterious. His postal satchel was slung across his chest, with a few letters peaking out from under the closed flap, and his four transparent, delicate wings were still against his back.

"Princess Vinette," he began, "you have a ship, with a group of soldiers at you command. I mean no offence, but you could say that a responsibility falls on you to rescue Sarah and Elle, as you were the Quetzaroc's primary target."

"You're right," she said gloomily. Then she looked puzzled. "Wait, the Quet-what?"

"The Quetzaroc," explained Sesil, "is that dreaded serpent-bird which absconded with Sarah and Elle. It's name means "Winged Serpent", and it is an ancient monster. It was supposedly common in antiquity, but they have all died out-except for that one. Call this a hunch, but legends say that the Quetzaroc King was immortal and never-dying, so I'm guessing that you've just met the said snake."

"How fascinating!" said Edd joyfully. However, a crestfallen look appeared on his face. "However, how are we going to find Sarah and Elle? They could be anywhere!"

"That's were I come in," said Sesil. "There are rumours that girls are getting kidnapped from all over the Great Ocean, and that their prison is a castle-island in the North Sea. More specifically, the Lunar Quadrant."

"Then its settled!" said Edd firmly. "With Princess Vinette's help, we'll travel to this island, and rescue all the poor girls imprisoned there!"

"Right!" cheered Vinette. "Meet me back here in an hour, once you've said your goodbyes and got what you need."

"Good luck," said Sesil, and he shrunk down into Fairy Form. Now a small ball of red glowing light, with four delicate, tiny wings, he zoomed off into the sky to continue his daily rounds. With that, Vinette began to inform the sailors of the recent plan, while Edd, Zoe and Ed went off to say their goodbyes for now…

ooo

"Ah, Eddward and Edwin," smiled Professor Kole, as the two boys walked back into the training hall. "Are you ready to continue with the lesson?"

"Actually, Professor," began Edd sadly, "there's something Ed and I need to talk about. We have to end our lessons."

"Whatever for?" questioned Kole, somewhat taken aback.

"Well, I'm afraid that Sarah and her friend Elle were kidnapped by a giant snake-bird called the Quetzaroc King-the same bird that kidnapped Princess Vinette of the Island Kingdom, but dropped her on the Jungle Isle. So Ed, Zoe and I must travel to a castle island in the Lunar Quadrant to rescue them."

Silence filled the large hall, until Kole sighed.

"Very well. If what you say is true, and I expect it is, then you will need to leave this island. I just wish that you could have started the advanced training…Ah well."

"It's O.K., Master Kole!" cheered Ed. "Me and Double D and Zoe will rescue Sarah and Elle and all the other girls trapped in the cursed palace of Hades! Just wait and see!"

Kole smiled a sad smile at Ed's childlike innocence. "Yes, I suppose you will."

Then the old professor's face lit up. "I believe I have just the two things to help you both! Wait here!" He walked out of the Training Hall, and returned several minutes later, carrying a sword and an axe.

"Here you are, Eddward," said Kole, handing the sword to Edd. It was long, and incredibly sharp. The blade was a compound of diamond and silver, giving this metal-working masterpiece a serene glow. The handle of the sword was silver as well, and encrusted with several diamonds, arranged in a neat, orderly pattern.

"Why…Professor Kole…"stammered Edd, his eyes slightly teary. "This is…this sword is so beautiful! Thank you so much!!!"

"I had my suspicions that you'd like it," smiled Kole, and he turned to Ed. "This is for you, Edwin," he said, and Ed took the axe off of Kole. The blade of the axe was a compound of gold and bronze, giving it a warm, yet warrior glow. The blade itself was painted red, the colour of blood, and the wooden handle was covered in light steel plating, giving the axe a sturdiness about it.

"Gee, Master Kole!" beamed Ed excitedly. "This axe is perfect! All hail Lothar the Barbarian!" He began to swing the axe about, until Kole told him to stop.

"Now, Edwin," he began, "I know I've trained you in the 'Way of the Sword', but you can wield this axe similarly to a blade. Now off you go, boys, and rescue those girls!" Ed and Edd ran out the room, as Professor Kole watched them go…

ooo

"Lady Doe?" called Zoe, walking into the elderly Sage's simple, wooden home. The Sage herself was reclining on her couch, an old, thick tome in her hands. She was the same age as Kole, with intelligent brown eyes and star-white hair, in a simple bun on her head. She wore an ocean-blue robe, sleeveless, with simple wooden sandals. She looked up from her book, and smiled as her apprentice walked in.

"Zoe, my dear," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened. Ed's sister, and her friend Elle, have been kidnapped by a giant snake-bird called the Quetzaroc. Ed, Eddward and I are going to rescue the girls, so I need something to fight with. Do you have anything I could use, please?"

"Hmm…" murmured Doe. Then she clicked her fingers. "I've got it! Wait just a tick!" The old Sage hurried into her bedroom, and returned a few moments later, carrying the most beautiful staff Zoe had ever seen. The wood was white oak, smooth and clean, with a cage like opening at the top. Embedded in this opening was a glowing, aquamarine crystal, cut to meet the same dimensions as the staff exactly.

"Lady Doe!" gasped Zoe, her hands to her mouth. "That staff is utterly gorgeous!"

"I know," smiled Doe, a distant look on her face. "This staff was my constant companion on my studies, and was an invaluable asset. If you are indeed travelling to distant shores, then I'd like you to have it."

"Oh, Lady Doe!" cried Zoe, taking the staff from Doe's outstretched hand. "Thank you so much!" With that, Zoe left for her own house-to say farewell to her parents…

ooo

"Mother? Father?" called Zoe and Edd, simultaneously, as they walked into their home. The house was empty, but there was a note on a kitchen cupboard:

_Dear Eddward and Zoe,_

_I've had to go and help your father at the clinic. He forgot his lunch, so I've left to make if for him. I'll be back soon, so stay out of trouble, O.K.?_

_Love you both so much,_

_Mom._

"Oh, Eddward," sighed Zoe, as he finished reading the note aloud. "I feel so bad now; we won't be able to say goodbye properly. We've only got a few minutes left, so we need to hurry. I'll write a note, while you get the necessities." Zoe began to write on a piece of paper, while Edd hurried to his room. He got his satchel, and put his notebook, writing stationary, a few toiletries, some fresh clothes and a spare hat inside it. He walked into the kitchen, where he saw Zoe finishing the note. She looked up as he came in.

"Right," said Zoe, "Eddward, you go to the pier-I've got to get my things, so I'll be there soon, O.K.?"

"Yes," said Edd, "we'll wait for you. However, you must be quick!" And with that Edd walked out of the house. Zoe hurried to her room, where she got her bag as well. Inside it, she put her diary, fresh clothes, toiletries, a few books and her Magic tome. She walked into the living room, when something caught her eye. Zoe checked around quickly, before casting a spell on the thing:

"**Mini**."

The thing shrunk down to a small size, and Zoe then placed it in her bag. She walked into the kitchen, and added a few words to the note she had wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Ed, Eddward and I are leaving the island. Ed's sister, Sarah, and her friend Elle were kidnapped by a monster called the Quetzaroc. Princess Vinette was kidnapped as well, but we rescued her-so now she'll help us to find Sarah and Elle. Eddward and I have taken what we need, and we'll be back soon; there's no need to worry. See you soon!_

_Love with all our hearts,_

_Eddward and Zoe._

_P.S.: Yes Mom, I've taken her. Don't worry, she'll be fine-I'll look after her very carefully, and I'll explain everything when we get back, O.K.? Bye!_

_Love,_

_Zoe_

Zoe then walked out of her house, and hurried down to the docks. Where their adventure awaited…

ooo

"There you are, Zoe!" called Vinette. She was onboard the ship with Edd and Ed, and a crowd of islanders had gathered to watch the ship leave. Zoe was about to climb on board, when a weak hand grabbed her arm. She turned, and saw that the hand belonged to Jimmy!

"Please, Zoe," she whispered, trying to stifle his sobbing. "Rescue Sarah and Elle. Please, we're counting on you!"

"Don't worry, Jimmy!" smiled Zoe. "Ed, Eddward and I will rescue them: we're not abandoning our friends." She patted Jimmy on the shoulder, and walked onto the ship. Edd spoke to the crowd gathered to see them off.

"Thank you all for coming! Ed, Zoe and I will not rest until we have rescued Sarah and Elle, and all the other girls kidnapped! Goodbye for now!"

"Goodbye!"

"So long!"

"Be careful!"

The ship began to sail out of the harbour, and the crowd slowly started to diminish. Jimmy was the only one left on the dock, staring out after the boat, now far on the sea. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around; it was Tomas, who was grinning devilishly.

"Well, Jimmy," he said, "now that Ed, Zoe and Double D are gone, I think its time we took matters into our own hands."

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy nervously.

"Meet me back here in an hour, with a bag packed with necessities, and a note to your parents, and I'll explain everything. It's time we began our sailing training…"

ooo

"WOOHOO!" cheered Ed gleefully. He was dashing around the ship like a maniac, the feeling of travelling on the sea adrenaline to him. Both Edd and Zoe were slightly euphoric as well; travelling away from your homeland, for the first time ever, is always exciting and nerve-wracking. Vinette watched them all babble and talk excitedly to each other. She was glad she had made these friends, and that they joined her on her boat. It got ever-so-slightly lonely on this ship sometimes.

"So, I can tell you guys are happy," she said, walking over to them.

"Are you kidding?!" cried Ed, who was on Cloud Nine. "This is my happy place! Now I can leave the island _and _travel with my friends! YAYYY!"

"I must admit," said Edd, "I'm quite excitable myself."

While they were talking, Zoe had walked to the edge of the ship, the wooden barrier separating her and the sea. She reached into her bag, and brought out the shrunken object. She placed her hands over it, and began to quietly said her spell:

"**Maxi**."

The object in her hands grew back to it's regular size, and Zoe stuffed it under the light-pink cape she had grabbed in her home. The cape was over her chest, with the object bundled under it. She hurried over to the wooden door, leading to the lower decks, when Edd stopped her.

"Zoe," he inquire, puzzled, "where are you going?"

At that precise moment, the ship's cannon fired, signalling two o'clock. The object scurried out from under Zoe's dress, and jumped onto Edd's chest, knocking him down and temporarily blinding him. When he regained his sight, he came face-to-face with a most unexpected sight: a female dog gazing adoringly at him from her seat on his chest.

Maisy, as she was known, had been Zoe and Edd's pet dog for seven years. She was a breed native to the island: an Alcoronan terrier. (AN: In our world, that's a Staffordshire Bull Terrier, or a Staffie, as British people know them.) She was of medium build, with a slightly triangular-shaped head, and dark, chocolate brown irises. Her body was covered with short black fur, except for her front left paw and underbelly, which were a snowy white. She had a medium-length slightly curved tail, with floppy ears and many whiskers on her muzzle. She began to lick Edd's shocked face, while the others looked on in surprise; except Zoe, who was trying her best innocent face. She looked at Vinette.

"I was going to ask you," she began, "but can I keep her, on the boat?"

"Of course you can!" cried Vinette joyfully. "I absolutely adore dogs, especially one as cute as this!" She began to ruffle Maisy's bowed head, as she had left Edd alone and was investigating her new surroundings. With everything seeming well, the group retired below deck.

ooo

"Now guys," began Vinette, as the group made their way down the steps into the lower decks, "I've got a little surprise for you all. Come with me." She walked into a large room, and the foursome (including Maisy) followed her. The room was spacious, with panelled walls, and three treasure chests on the other side. Vinette turned to the three humans.

"Those chests-and what's inside them-are for you. However, to make things more interesting, I'll make achieving them a little more…_challenging_." She pressed a switch on the wall, and the floor between the kids and the chests sprang to life. The section of floor before the left chest began to tower up into different sizes, and they began to move up and down every few seconds. The floor before the middle chest opened up, and slabs of wood began to move quickly over the hole in the floor. The floor on the right moved up into towers, and ropes hung from the roof. Vinette turned to the gaping kids.

"I thought to test your skills, before we reached our destination. Ed, your chest is on the left. Double D, you're on the right, and Zoe is in the middle. You've got plenty of time to reach the chests, and Maisy and I will be supporting you." Vinette picked up Maisy, and swiftly walked over to the side of the room. The kids began their challenge.

Ed ran over to the first rising tower. He leapt up, and grabbed the edge with his right hand. He hoisted himself up, but nearly fell off when the tower descended sharply. Scrambling to stay on it, he managed to stay a put. He jumped downwards, onto the next tower, and then proceeded to leap from tower to tower. He neared the chest, when things got slightly more challenging. The towers began to move faster and faster, forcing Ed to move quicker. He jumped from where he was standing, and managed to get to the chest! However, kind as he was, he decided to wait for his friends to finish.

Edd climbed up the first tower, using cold metal rungs on the side. He reached the top, and paused for a few seconds. Steadying his erratic breathing, he took a run off the edge of the tower, gaining enough velocity to swing from the rope he caught to the next tower. He repeated this process, growing closer to the chest, when the rope began to move up and down! Edd swung down from the rope he was currently holding onto, and landed on the third last tower. With ample timing and enough force, he managed to grab the next rope and swung to the next tower. He done this again, when he really showed off his acrobatic talent. The rope was down too low, and Edd accidentally lost his grip. He fell downwards, when his hands groped the edge of the final tower. They swung his lithe body upwards, and Edd landed perfectly on the tower. Ever the gentlemen, Edd also waited for now only Zoe to finish.

Zoe quickly walked onto the first platform. She looked downwards, and was stunned to discover that the underside of the boat was fashioned of steel-enforced glass. If she fell, she would land on thick glass plane that separated her and the sea; however, Zoe wasn't going to fall. In order to attain the fastest result, Zoe both leapt and waited for the other panels to come near her. She approached the final one, when she sprang up into the air. Landing directly in front of the chest, Zoe took a perfect pose! As the hall began to change back to normal, a cheerful Vinette ran over.

"That was brilliant guys!" she cried out joyfully. A hyper Maisy barked out enthusiastically, her tail wagging at 100 miles an hour. "You all lived up to my expectations, so look inside the chests-you've earned them." Each teen opened their chest, and were greeted by pleasant surprises: Zoe's chest contained a fully equipped First Aid kit: Ed's contained a Treasure Sea Chart: and Edd's contained a Relic Rucksack.

"That First Aid kit," explained Vinette to Zoe, "comes fully equipped with all health and injury-treating necessities. When it's running low, you can simply buy new supplies at a shop." She turned to Edd. "That Relic Rucksack is very handy. If you are travelling and come across ancient artefacts, then the R.R. (Relic Rucksack) can store them. It also had a kit which you can use to restore and preserve artefacts."

"Fascinating!" cried Edd.

"Ed," spoke Vinette teasingly, "do you like treasure?"

"YESSSSSSSSS!" shouted Ed at the top of his lungs.

"That's good," replied Vinette after recovering, "because this chart shows where treasure could be hidden all over the sea."

"Wow!" gasped Ed, studying it closely. He looked up to the Princess again, and smiled warmly. "Thanks!"

"You're all very welcome," replied the Princess. She walked over to Zoe, and handed Maisy to her. "Since we're still a few hours away from the Lunar Quadrant, you all have a few hours to rest up. I'll be in my chamber if you need me." The kids walked out of the hall and split-up, travelling to their own quarters. However, Vinette lightly grabbed Edd's right shoulder before he could leave. He turned to face her, and Vinette spoke.

"Double D, I have something very important that I wish to show you. Will you please accompany me to my quarters?"

"Oh, of course Princess."

The two walked briskly to Vinette's bedchamber. They reached the front wooden door, and Vinette pushed it open. Edd followed her into her luxurious bedroom.

The wooden floor was covered by a cotton-soft, fluffy vermillion carpet, and her four poster bed had scarlet bed sheets. An oaken wardrobe and chest-of-drawers lay in the right of the room, while Vinette herself was near the left wall. She was staring at a large shield which hung ornamentally from the wall. It was dark, oceanic-blue in colour, with silver decorative lines on it. A symbol of a silver star was directly in the centre, surrounded by circles of silver. Vinette was staring at it while Edd approached, hesitantly.

"This shield id a family heirloom," spoke Vinette softly. "It it believed to have been formed before the Great Destruction." She turned to Edd. "Double D, you are a knight-in-training, are you not?"

"Well," said Edd, "I wouldn't say knight, but I do use a sword."

"Good," smiled Vinette, "because I'd like you to have this shield."

"Me?!" cried Edd in amazement. "Why on Alphia should I have this shield, Your Majesty? I mean, this is an ancient and prized Royal Family heirloom. Why are you giving it to me?""Because I know I can trust you to keep it," said Vinette, "and besides, it will help you in rescuing those girls. Now, here." Vinette lifted the shield off of the wall, and handed it to Edd. "Take it and go."

ooo

_13th__ April 1003_

_Dear Lunesia,_

_Today is the most exciting day in my entire life (so far)! You'll never guess what happened today. So, it started off normal, with me going to see Eddward and Ed training with Professor Kole. Then, Ed's mother asked us to find Sarah, because she hadn't been seen since the early morning, when she woke up. So, we managed to track down Sarah in the old watchtower, along with her three best friends: Jimmy, Elle and Tomas. Eddward saw something in the sky, and we were all shocked to see a huge snake-bird flying over the island; what's more stunning is the fact that this monster (the Quetzaroc King) was carrying a teenage girl in it's talons. It was shot at by a nearby Imperial Ship, which was pursuing the girl, and it dropped the girl on Jungle Isle. Eddward, Ed and I went to the girl's rescue._

_On Jungle Isle, we defeated some goblins, and rescued the girl. We found out that she was Princess Vinette (no kidding!!!), and we escorted her out of the forest. However, tragedy soon struck; the Quetzaroc King, searching for Vinette, came back and kidnapped Sarah and Elle!_

_Eddward, Ed and I managed to get supplies for our journey; we're going with Princess Vinette to attempt to rescue Elle and Sarah. I'll try to write more as soon as I can, O.K.?_

_Bye!_

_Love, Zoe_

ooo

Zoe closed her diary, when Ed walked into the room. He was closely followed by Edd, who was carrying his newly-received shield, obtained from Vinette a few hours ago, on his back.

"Hey Zoe!" greeted Ed.

"Hi, Ed. What's up?"

"Vinette wants us all on the deck. She say's we're nearly at our destination."

Zoe quickly got up, and stuffed her diary inside her bag. She grabbed it, and followed Ed and Edd out of the small bedroom. They briskly walked up the flight of steps, and emerged into the cold night air. The sky above was filled with stars; hundreds of them, glittering down on the planet below. They seemed to be like watchdogs, observing the events about to unfold. Vinette herself was up in the crow's nest, when she looked downwards, She motioned for the others to come to her, and so the three climbed up the rope ladder. Maisy was in the nest with Vinette, who was staring intently at a large, foreboding island in the distance.

From this distance it was a cold gray, with many towers jutting skywards. On the outer rim were four huge searchlights, which where casting their gaze all over the vicinity.

"That is where the girls are being kept," spoke Vinette in a whisper. "It says on the map that its called the Cursed Castle."

"Hmmm…" murmured Edd, who was rubbing his chin in thought. "How do we get there? If the ship goes within a mile of those searchlights, then we'll all get captured!"

"I've thought ahead," grinned Vinette, in a slightly evil manner. "Follow me." She climbed downwards, with Ed, Edd, Ze and Maisy, in Zoe bag again, climbing after her.

ooo

"IS THIS REALLY THE ONLY SOLUTION????!!!!!!"

Zoe face was ashen in terror and indignation, Edd was unusually silent, his eyes wide as he rocked gently back and forth, Ed was absolutely overjoyed, and Maisy was barking madly. The foursome where packed into a large barrel, which was sitting atop a ballista (a large catapult) which, on Vinette's command, would fire them out towards the Cursed Castle. Vinette was adamant;

"Yes! This is the only way you'll get to the Cursed Castle. Now, if you're ready, then let's begin!"

Several sailors untied the taut ropes pulling back the catapult, and held them firm until the Princess gave the order. One was hanging over the main rope with a pair of scissors; when he cut it, and the other sailors let go, the barrel would be catapulted out to the Cursed Castle. Vinette began the countdown.

"Bye! See you later!"

"Four!"

"Woof!!"

"Three!"

"Beautiful dreamers…"

"Two!"

"PLEASE! LET ME OFF!"

"One!"

"Cowabunga, dudes!"

"Launch!"

The main rope was cut, and the sailors let go of the others. The barrel zoomed off into the cold, starry night sky, with only one noise emitting from it:

"WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

ooo

AN: Sorry I've not updated sooner, but there's been things at school.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: The third chapter is here. If you read very closely at the end, you'll notice something amiss. Also, there's a hidden clue as to what happens at the end of the story. See if you can find both. Finally, this story will also have mentions as to Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks.

Chapter Three: Captives of the Cursed Castle

Summary: _After Sarah and Elle's kidnapping, Ed, Edd and Zoe decide to search far and wide for the girls. After the fairy Postman, Sesil, tells them rumours that kidnapped girls are being held within the Cursed Castle, the trio set sail with Princess Vinette (and a canine addition!) to the Castle. However, someone is watching them…_

ooo

"WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sturdy wooden barrel, containing Zoe, Ed, Edd and Maisy, in Zoe's bag, zoomed through the frostbitten night, travelling towards it's foredooming destination: the Cursed Castle. By a lucky stroke of Fate's hand, the barrel was able to careen right past two of the giant searchlights. It zoomed over the tiny bay inside the structure, and smashed right into a wall, the wooden object shattering in it's final moments. Zoe fell first, earthwards to the stone below, when by an _un_lucky stroke of Fate's hand, the force of the crash caused Edd and Ed's sword and axe to rise upwards into the air, and fall onto a staircase above them. Edd scrambled atop Ed, attempting in vain to grab both weapons, when gravity took a hold of them.

Zoe was just getting off of the stone floor below, rubbing her forehead and groaning, when a large shadow came over. She looked up, towards the starlit heavens, when she saw Ed and Edd crashing towards her.

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

Zoe scrambled, attempting to crawl away, when Ed and Edd landed on her (again). Like before, they were relatively uninjured; Zoe, however, was again a puddle on the floor.

"Why me?" she sobbed angrily, as the two boys helped her up. She dusted herself off, and turned to the boys. "Hmmph! Though you may have landed, rather painfully, on me, I'll forgive you since we got into the castle." The trio turned around, and surveyed their gloomy surroundings.

The castle was constructed out of a rather odd form of stone; a mixture of steel-gray and ebony-black marble. The outer wall had eight main towers on it, all in the directions of the compass. Situated on the north, south, east and west towers were the huge, double-sided searchlights. A tunnel of water curled right around the castle separating it from the wall. The castle had many towers, and the kids were currently standing on a large dock platform. On the other side, about thirty feet away, was a large marble staircase, which wound up to a large, imposing door. Zoe huffed in exasperation.

"Oh, this is brilliant! We came all the way here, only to find a door! We can't just walk up, knock, and say "Oh hello, we're looking for two girls that you kidnapped. Can we see them?""

"That's where I come in!" squeaked a tiny voice from Zoe's dress pocket. The girl jumped in fright, with a shriek, and a little amulet fell out of her pocket, and clattered on the ground. The trio, and Maisy, who had crawled out of Zoe's bag, gathered round the amulet. It was circular in shape, and was fashioned of gold, with a red circle design painted in the centre. Little orange triangles surrounded this circle, giving it the appearance of a tiny sun, while precious stones, like ruby and garnet, were imbedded within the charm. The charm glowed and rattled as a feminine voice emitted from it;

"Heehee! I totally surprised you there, didn't I?"

A look of surprise appeared on Edd's face, as he recognized the voice. "…Vinette?"

"YAY!" squealed the voice. "You're correct! I slipped this amulet into Zoe's pocket, while you were climbing into the barrel. This is an enchanted charm; it lets me talk and communicate with you, because I have it's partner here with me. I'll help you out by guiding you through the fortress, so go across the platform and through the door. Talk to you in a bit!" Vinette's voice died out, and the amulet lost it's luminous glow. With no other leads to follow, the group headed towards the door. It was a hazardous task, as the searchlights swept over every inch of the platform, forcing the kids to duck and weave out of the shadows. They nearly got caught several times, but their agility helped them to overcome the lights. After a while, they finally managed to get to the other side.

"That was horrible!" complained Zoe, as she held Maisy in her arms. "I've never been so jittery in all my life!" She stroked Maisy, gently, on the head, as the poor canine was trembling in apprehension. Her erratic body movements reminded Zoe of a leaf, trembling in the breeze; but not a large, light leaf flowing on a summer zephyr, a rotting, dead leaf being fiercely blown about in a harsh, winter gale. Slowly, she calmed down, enough for Zoe to put Maisy down on the ground without her trembling anymore.

"Well," began Edd, "now that we've made it, I'm sure that Vinette will contact us in no time, telling us what to do next."

"Correct!" rattled the said princess's voice, coming from the charm. "Now that you've managed to evade the searchlights, it's time for the real action to begin. First of all, your main task is to disable those four searchlights; if you do so, then the ship will be able to advance nearer to the castle, which means that in case anything goes wrong, we'll be able to rescue you much quicker. After that, the rest will be manageable to accomplish; make your way to the girls' prison and rescue them. Simple!" Vinette's voice died down, and the charm discarded it's glow.

"Well, that's simple!" said Edd cheerfully.

"Yes, it is…" mused Zoe. "However, we don't know one crucial fact; where is the prison located?"

"The seagulls, guys!" cried Ed in a carefree voice.

"What? The seagulls?" questioned a bewildered Edd.

"Yeah, the seagulls!" replied Ed happily.

"Ed, what do you…mean…" asked Zoe, her voice slowly faltering as a revelation dawned on her. "Ed, you're a genius!" she cried joyfully, and then stopped herself. "Did I actually just call _Ed _a genius?"

"Thank you very much!" said Ed, in a happy (but smug) voice.

"Wait a second…" said Edd. " I believe I now understand! Earlier, on Alcorona Island, Elle was with Sarah on the old watchtower, and the seagulls were attracted to her!"

"Yes," replied Zoe, "and look at that window, on the central tower."

Edd looked to where his twin sister was pointing, and saw a small, rectangular window on the fifth floor of the central tower. The window was closed and sealed shut, and a congregation of seagulls were perched, or flying, outside the window.

"Right," he said, "let's go and rescue those poor girls!"

"Right!" said Ed loudly, as he marched towards the door. He walked through it, and Zoe, Maisy and Ed briskly followed. They were now in a dimly lit hallway, with stone walls and floor, which led to a sturdy looking wooden door. They were almost halfway to the door when Edd froze stiff in his tracks, he turned backwards to the others, a look of alarm plastered on his face.

"The weapons!" he said. "Ed, we forgot to retrieve the sword and axe!" Edd ran back towards the front door, with Ed swiftly following behind him. However, some unseen force closed the door shut before the two boys had an opportunity to reach it. Edd was about to make a remark when a maniacal giggle resounded in the hallway. The three teenagers froze as an unfamiliar, icy coldness began to envelop their hearts; that wasn't an innocent, typical, "I'm a little child," giggle; no, this was an evil, psychopathic, "I'm going to torture, then brutally kill you," insane mad-man's giggle. Edd was the first to speak.

"Ed, Zoe, we all need to be careful. I believe that there's something here that doesn't want us to see it."

ooo

"I do hope they're alright," murmured Vinette to Cowser, who was standing directly to the right of his charge( i.e. the princess he is assigned to guard). Vinette was clutching a telescope to her right eye, and was gazing through it at the Cursed Castle. In her left hand, she clutched the twin amulet, identical to the one that was currently carried by Edd. Though she had sounded upbeat when talking to the other kids a minute ago, she was actually increasingly worried about her new friends' safety. Though the princess said nothing, her mouth sealed shut, Cowser correctly deduced that there was excess pressure on his charge's mind.

"Lady Vinette," he began, in an old, tough voice, "I sense that something is troubling you."

Vinette sighed. "You're right, Cowser. You see, although they managed to prove themselves in the challenges I set, I can't help discard the feeling that something bad is going to happen to them."

"They shall be fine, my princess. The castle shouldn't prove an obstacle for them."

"But Cowser, don't tell me that you haven't heard the rumours about this place."

"Rumours, Lady Vinette?"

"Yes, Cowser; horrifying myths about the Cursed Castle; the souls of the murdered stalk the dungeons, prepared to feast on any living souls who dare venture into the murky depths; a poisonous gas that renders any who breath it fatally poisoned; and a psychoneurotic mysterious ghost who first torments it's victims before slaughtering them and capturing their soul."

"Hmm…Well, your Highness, this is the first I've heard of tales like these. However, there is no need to panic; I believe that these tales are simply unsavoury lies, conjured up by folk who attempted to explore the Cursed Castle, but failed in their expeditions. As a result, the explorers, fuelled by spite, decided to weave elaborate lies about their experiences, so that no others would dare attempt to unravel the mysteries of the castle."

"Yes, Cowser," said Vinette, her mind now calmed. "I suppose that is a very logical answer to all those silly rumours." However, the princess tensed once again when a horrible thought suddenly struck her.

"But what caused them to fail?"

ooo

"Double D," whined Ed, his voice, surprisingly for one of his stature, just above a whisper, "I don't like this place. It gives me the heebie-jeebies, and it reminds me of the Palace of Darkness in the Underworld, Chapter 78 of Volume No. 1 of _The Chronicles of the Chosen_."

"I agree with Ed," spoke Zoe, her voice a tiny whisper, like a faint wind. "This place is, like, so creepy, and the décor is so _bad _that it makes my stomach heave. And it is like the Palace of Darkness!" For her part, Maisy quietly barked.

The group were now in a medium-sized room, at the end of the corridor. Like the entire building, its walls, ceiling and floor were fashioned of metal-gray stone. Behind them was the wooden door, and in front of them was a large, ornately-decorated marble door. On both the right and left side of the room were tow winding stone staircases, which led up into the upper levels of the castle.

"Well," replied Edd, "though very interesting, _The Chronicles of the Chosen_ are fictional books. This is not the Palace of Darkness, so put your worries aside. Now, the question is how to get to the searchlights…"

Zoe and Edd stood thinking, while Ed…done whatever it is he does when there's nothing to do, and Maisy began chasing her tail. (She is, after all, still a dog.) After half a minute, Edd came up with a solution.

"I know what we can do! As both of you know, there are four searchlights in the Castle, on the North, South, East and West towers. Now judging from my calculations, I'd say we're (surprisingly!) in the centre of the Castle. Now, here's what I propose we do; we take the right staircase and make our way to the east searchlight, disabling it in the process. Then, we follow the Outer Wall to the south searchlight, and we disable that one. Next, we continue onwards to the west and then north searchlights, shutting them down as we go. After that, we can finally make our way to the prison. Simple!"

"Brilliant plan, Eddward!" said Zoe, smiling at her brother. "However, we need to work out something as well; how will we disable the searchlights? You and Ed are weapon less, and all I have are my staff and magic, which leaves me little resource for physical combat."

"Well, here's what we'll do; assuming the searchlights have guards (which is likely to be true) then Ed and I will distract them, while you focus on shutting down the searchlights, and Maisy can help defend you. Now that that's sorted, let us press on!"

Edd walked up the east staircase, with the others following behind. They emerged into yet another hallway, though this one was different than the other rooms. The marble wall was painted a faint, porcelain blue, and the floor was dominated by a thick, soft crimson carpet. The only light in the room was pale moonlight, which flowed in through the square windows on the left wall. On the right wall, positioned exactly opposite each of the four walls, were imposing, iron-black suits of armour. The suit nearest to the group held a huge broadsword in its hands; the suit after that was holding a fatally sharpened lance; the next suit carried a three-pronged trident, which looked like it was formed of human bones; and the final suit was the most sinister one of all, as it carried a huge war-axe, which was deliberately painted scarlet to signify blood. Scarily enough, it was strangely similar to Ed's axe! (AN: Don't worry, it's just a coincidence.) The kids walked down the hallway, all the while keeping a close eye on the suits of armour; for although the rational ones (Edd and Zoe) knew it was impossible, it was difficult to shake the feeling that the suits were alive. Thankfully, they soon reached the end of the hallway. Ed opened the door, and they emerged into the chilly night air. They were now standing on top of a solid stone wall, which led to the top quarter of the east tower. On the summit of the tower was the searchlight, which was casting its twin lights over the dock below. Gathered around the searchlight were small imp like creatures, who appeared to be guarding it. There was a wooden ladder fastened to the tower, which led upwards to its peak. The group walked forward, unnoticed by the imps, until they were at the ladder.

"Now, everyone stay still," said Zoe. "We can't all go up the ladder all at the same time, so I'll manipulate the air to carry us up." Zoe pressed her hands together, and a sunny orange glow enveloped them. Ed, Maisy and Edd gathered round her, and Zoe cast her spell;

"**Air**!"

The group felt an air bubble surround them, and they were propelled upwards as it burst. Zoe moved her hands, and air currents carried them over to the platform. The imp-like creatures pivoted around, sensing unwanted presences, and the group caught their first glimpse of Chibiplins.

The imps all looked similar, with ocean-green skin and diamond-shaped blue eyes. They had short, stout blue legs, and clawed black toes. They had tiny, pin-like fangs in their mouths, and two curled horns, black as ink, rose up from the head, and then curling in a ram-style. Each Chibiplin wore a pair of old, ragged shorts, and each one wielded a crude metal spear. They snarled at the intruders, and Ed and Edd instantly took up defensive positions before Zoe. The young mage herself clasped her hands together, and began to slowly murmur a spell, too quiet for anyone to hear.

One of the seven Chibiplins suddenly lunged, about to slice it's spear across Zoe's torso, before Ed intercepted the stab. He grabbed just below the spears point, and snapped it off. Its Chibiplin handler shrieked in surprise, before Ed landed a punch to its gut. The imp fell against the stone floor, and lay limp for a second; it then burst into a cloud of purple shadows, which expanded a bit, and then contracted in on itself, vanishing with a 'poof' sound. The other Chibiplins now drew back slightly, wary of how their brother had been killed. However, four leaped upon Ed, covering his body. He frantically tried to swipe them off, but the were overwhelming. Edd looked around, desperately trying to find a weapon, when he saw a long wooden stick. He grabbed it, and began whacking at the Chibiplins, who shrieked and, one by one, began to slip off of Ed's bulky frame. However, while Edd was helping Ed, and Zoe was preparing her spell, no-one noticed a single Chibiplin slowly creep up behind Zoe. It was creeping in from the right side of Zoe, but she never saw it, as her eyes were closed and she was concentrating hardly. The imp dramatically raised it's spear above it's head, ready to impale Zoe through her arm, and into the side of her chest. It pulled the spear back further behind its back, and jumped, ready to kill the young mage.

That was when Maisy sprung (literally) into action.

The heroic canine lunged towards the Chibiplin, and sank her teeth into its neck. The Chibiplin hurtle downwards with her, smashing into the cold, stone masonry floor below. All it saw was something slim and black hurtle into it mid-jump, and then a painful sensation in its neck. When it hit the floor, the imp had lost all of its senses; it was practically brain dead, as its life force slipped away. After a second, it disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Maisy retracted her teeth from the imps neck, and spat our traces of it's peach-tasting blood. While she was busy pawing at her muzzle, though, the final Chibiplin ran up to Zoe, and launched itself at her. The next few seconds were in slow-motion; Maisy instantly ran to the Chibiplin, who had stabbed its spear at Zoe's face. Zoe, however, had titled her face away from the spear without even opening her eyes; it slid harmlessly past her left cheek. The Chibiplin shrieked, and prepared to stab at her again, but Maisy was upon it, and had latched her jaw onto its left leg. The imp fell to earth, and Maisy proceeded to bite and scratch at it until it, too, vanished. By now, all the Chibiplins had been dealt with, and as Edd helped Ed up from the ground, Zoe cast the spell:

"**Disable**!"

An azure beam of light shot from Zoe's hands, straight towards the searchlight. Instantly, the mechanical whirring of the machines clogs died down, and the two lights pointed upwards and died down. Zoe smiled at the others.

"Sorry that took so long, but that was the first Level Two non-elemental magic I learned, and it was only about a month ago!"

"Well," rattled a tinny voice, "I'm glad you learned it Zoe, because that's the first searchlight disabled!"

Zoe pulled out the amulet, which glowed as Vinette's voice emitted from it. "Now that this has been completed, all you have to do is make your way to the other searchlights. Contact me after you've shut them down. Bye!" The charm ceased to glow, and the foursome made their way to the southern searchlight. The walk on the Outer wall was fairly short, and they soon reached the next searchlight. Their were ten Chibiplins here, but now that the group knew how they fought, they were much simpler to defeat this time. After Zoe disabled the searchlight, they made their way to the western tower, and were in for a nasty shock.

After Zoe had lifted them up in the air, the group were relieved to see that there were no Chibiplins guarding the searchlight; they were dismayed, however, to see that three very different beasts were guarding this tower.

They were all the same species, known as Gigaclins; they were related to the Chibiplins, but were much larger and stronger. Each one had crimson skin, with inky-black spiral patterns all over their chests and arms; their legs were completely black. There was a black rhinoceros-like horn on their forehead, as well as two boar tusks jutting out from either side of their mouth. There eyes were diamond-shaped as well, but their eyes were completely red, unlike the total blue ones of the Chibiplins. The shorts the Gigaclins wore were in much better condition, and each one had a huge sword strapped to its back. Before they could attack, Edd ran up to one, and slammed the wooden stick on it's back. It shattered instantly, and the unfazed Gigaclin spun around and swatted Edd away, as if he were a tiny, insignificant fly. Ed, however, managed to catch his friend before he hurtled off the tower and into the briny sea. Edd grimaced as Ed set him on his feet.

"These creatures are incredibly strong! I don't think physical combat can best them, at least in our situation."

"What do we do, Double D?" asked Ed, who was still acting his usual goofy self, despite the huge threat from the Gigaclins.

"Well," replied the strategist of the group, "we'll have to tackle this situation a little differently; Zoe, you focus on casting magic against the Gigaclins, while Ed and Maisy guard you. I'll focus on shutting down the searchlight." With that, Edd ran towards the searchlight, ducking and weaving between the hulking boar-like monsters. He opened up a little compartment on the base of the searchlight, and began to clip and reconnect wires etc.

Meanwhile, Zoe began to prepare a spell in a bid to vanquish one of the Gigaclins. While Maisy stood before her mistress, snarling at the creatures, Zoe flicked out her palms:

"**Water**!"

A thick tentacle of water, dripping like rain, formed from the moisture in the air, around Zoe's hand, and lashed out at the nearest Gigaclin. The creature staggered back, soaked to the bone, and Zoe whipped at it again, causing it to fall onto the ground. Zoe cancelled the spell, and then cast a more powerful one on the momentarily stunned Gigaclin:

"**Electra**!"

A zap of white electricity shot from Zoe's hand, and enveloped the Gigaclin, sending joules of electricity through its body. The boar-monster screamed in complete agony, and its body exploded in an explosion of purple light.

Meanwhile, Ed had been duelling with the second Gigaclin. He landed a punch to its jaw, and the Gigaclin responded by slamming its foot into his shin. Ed grunted in pain, before head butting the creatures torso. It was sent flying back a few metres, skidding to a stop beside the searchlight. Too preoccupied with Ed to notice Edd, it unsheathed its sword, and ran towards Ed. The teen dodged in the nick of time, and stood behind the Gigaclin. Before it could turn, he had wrapped his arms around its neck, attempting to choke it. The creature struggled for breath, but swung its sword at Ed. Though it was a clumsy attack, Ed had to duck to avoid the sword, and was forced to let go of its neck. The behemoth swung at Ed, who somersaulted out of the way just before it connected with his flesh. The Gigaclin growled, preparing to stab at Ed's skull, but Ed had grabbed at the huge blades handle, and wrenched it from the beasts grasp. With a mighty display of strength, Ed slashed the sword at its neck, and decapitated the Gigaclin's head.

Now that there was only one Gigaclin left, Maisy decided to try her luck with this one. She bounded towards it, and lunged for its neck…only to be swatted away by its huge right hand. She slammed into the low wall surrounding the top of the tower, and fell to the ground with a whimper. Zoe looked at her pet dog in anguish, before turning slowly to the Gigaclin, who was smirking smugly. Zoe's teeth were grating against each other, in a furious snarl, and her eyes had a dangerously savage look around them. She outstretched her hands to either side of her, and she slowly ascended upwards, into the air. Her eyes were now glowing a fierce red, and a large ball of fire materialised above her head. It slowly got bigger, wounding around her body, until it resembled a giant wheel, standing upright. Zoe's hands glowed, and her most powerful spell used so far came to fruition:

"**Fira**!"

The fire-wheel spun away from Zoe's body, on a direct course to the Gigaclin. The monster just stood there, in awe, when the flame-wheel slammed into him. He didn't even have time to scream before his body had disintegrated into a pile of gray ash. Zoe slowly descended to ground, and turned to the stunned Ed and Edd, who had finished disabling the searchlight. Maisy was also sitting beside her second master, and she seemed to be okay; she wasn't dead, at least

"Sorry about that," said Zoe sheepishly. "You see, I was so worried about Maisy that I accidentally let my magic power grow far to strong. Usually, **Firaga **wouldhave burned the target to a crisp, not **Fira**."

"Well," said Edd, "you defeated the monster, Zoe, and that's good enough."

The foursome climbed down the tower, ready to make their way to the final searchlight. However, a stone wall had been erected, and was blocking the path to the northern searchlight.

"Oh, great!" cried Zoe. "What do we do now?"

"Ed thinks that we can go another way," said Ed, "like Lothar the Barbarian did when he was being chased by the Shellbird in _Ode to Eggan_."

"You're right," said Edd slowly. "If we went through the central door, down in that little room, we surely could find a way to the northern searchlight." With that, the group made their way through the Western Hall, identical to the Eastern Hall, and into the small central room. They were about to go through the marble door, into the room beyond, when Vinette contacted them.

"Hi, guys!" chimed her voice through the amulet. "Have you disabled all the searchlights yet?"

"Nearly," replied Edd, "we just need to find a different route to the northern one; the Outer Wall has been sealed off."

"Right," said Vinette. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find a different route. But whatever you do, don't-"

A strange crackling noise emitted form the charm, as Vinette's voice died out. After a few seconds, it returned to normal.

"Sorry about that!" giggled Vinette. Though it was the same voice, there was something different about it, something which Zoe couldn't place her finger on. "I dropped the charm! _Dropped _it! Heeheehee! Anyway, where was I?" giggled the voice.

"You were saying that there was something we shouldn't do," said Edd, looking highly confused, which was unusual for one of his intelligence.

"Oh yes!" laughed the voice of Vinette. "Yes, I was saying that whatever you do, don't try to blow up the walls blocking the path; instead, go through the marble doors and into the main hall."

"Is that what we should do?" asked Ed.

"Oh yes," replied Vinette, in a slight giggle. "You should go through the doors, oh yes, and into the main hall, yes yes, that's definitely what you should do," sniggered Vinette darkly. When the charm stopped glowing, the group had no other choice but to grow through the doors.

ooo

"Oh no!" cried Vinette. "Howser, this is terrible! Something awful has happened to them!"

"What do you mean, my Princess?" asked her old guard.

"Something horrible happened; I was just talking with them when the charm malfunctioned. They've been captured, I just know it!"

ooo

The hall that the group emerged into was large and ornate; the only light was a huge chandelier, which cast a considerably big golden haze over the room. The walls were white plaster, with luxurious-looking gold patterns painted on them, and the floor was dominated by a thick, plush rug, the colour of the deepest blood-red crimson. At the other end was a marble door, identical to the one they had walked through, which obviously led to the north side of the castle. The group walked towards the door, when a loud bang resonated throughout the room. A purple mist descended on them, and Zoe fell to the ground, coughing severely. The mist cleared, and Zoe looked up to see her brother and Ed, love-struck, gazing adoringly at something behind her, and Maisy was laying on the ground, snoozing. Zoe turned around, and laid eyes upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The lady wore a flowing, sleeveless dress, the colour of lavender, and matching stiletto shoes. Around her arms was a scarf; it was a light lavender as well, like a silken feather boa, except without the feathers. She wore a lavender headscarf, which covered all of her hair and scalp, and a scarf was also wrapped around her lower face. The only parts of her alabaster-white face visible was her slender nose, and her beautiful violet eyes. Two night-black ringlets hung loose from underneath her headscarf, and, although she couldn't see her mouth, Zoe felt like the woman was smiling at her. Timidly, Zoe walked up to the lady, stopping a few metres before her.

"Excuse me, Miss…" gulped Zoe nervously. "You need to leave here straight away. There are dangerous things here."

"I know, my dear Zoe," soothed the lady, in a silky voice that sounded like she was gently trailing her slender fingers along a trail of smooth velvet. Zoe was too enraptured to ask the lady how she knew her name. "First, however, I must thank you for bringing me fresh food."

"Food…?" asked Zoe, in a blissful daze.

"Oh yes," giggled the woman. "Here's how it'll work: first of all, I shall screw up your minds until you are reduced to gibbering wrecks: secondly, I shall slaughter you in a rather painful and ruthless manner: and finally, I shall absorb your souls. Does that sound O.K. to you, honey?"

Zoe had snapped out of her daze, and was staring in horror at the lady. "What…what did you say?"

The woman looked at Zoe cruelly. "You deaf, idiot?" Zoe, now terrified, ran to Edd. "Double D, help me!" However, all Edd did was gaze adoringly at the woman, who was advancing slowly towards them.

"It won't work," she sniggered. "I have that effect on males, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat." She paused, before looking at Zoe. "But I'm open to a little sport before dinner." Suddenly, the woman ascended into the air, and a large ball of purple energy formed around her left hand. "Dead Man's Volley, as it is so appropriately called, is a rather amusing sport, invented by four of my servants; the, sadly, vanquished Cubus sisters." Finished speaking, the woman fired the energy ball at Zoe, who managed to avoid it. Laughing like a maniac, the woman continuously fired the balls of energy at Zoe, who managed to avoid each one. After the seventh ball nearly missing her, Zoe had to come up with a plan; and fast.

"What do I do?" she murmured to herself. "Hmm…Maybe, if I can reflect the energy balls back at her, I can defeat her!" Taking out her staff, Zoe hit the orb that was about to connect with her ribcage. It bounced back to the lady, who didn't realise it was coming for her. The sphere hit her, and she descended sharply. She stopped before she hit the floor, and, with a psychotic giggle, fired three larger balls at Zoe. The teenage mage managed to evade several of them, but one hit Zoe in the right arm. She yelped, much to her embarrassment, in pain, and fell to the stone cold floor. The woman stood over her now, hovering slightly in the air, and was giggling at her.

"Aw, wook!" she said in mock sympathy. "Did the wittle baby wurt itself? Don't you worry, I'll mwake it fweel bwetter." She raised her hand, and a spiked tendril of energy began to coil around it, giving Zoe the impression of a tail. She raised it up above her head, prepared to smite Zoe; but that was the worst thing she could ever do, for Zoe done one of the most bravest things in her life.

She pulled off the scarf around the woman's lower face.

At once, all hell seemed to break loose. The woman screamed, a cross between a high-pitched shriek and a savage snarl, and slammed the whip down on Zoe. She barrel-rolled to the left, and the whip shattered the floor were she had lain, ripping through the carpet and into the (Zoe swore) bloodstained masonry below. She leapt to her feet, cradling her injured arm, and ran over to Edd and Ed, who had broken free of their bewilderment and were looking around the room, wondering what had happened. Zoe muttered a spell (**Cure**) and held her glowing left hand over her right. A warm, azure glow enveloped her, and when it disappeared, she was flexing her arm, as it was good as new. Before she could explain to the boys however, a giggle resonated throughout the hall. The foursome (Maisy now awake) turned, and saw the woman facing away form them. She was shuddering violently, and she was stretching out her limbs, her joints creaking like a machine badly in need of oil. When she spoke, her voice was now a hissing whisper, although it still sounded velvet smooth.

"I must thank you, Zoe," she whispered, "for freeing me from my contract. I only serve my master, and yet _it _though I should serve-oh, I hated it! Now, though, I can finally rejoin my court, and abandon this retched castle." The woman turned, and the others gasped at her now revealed mouth.

Her lips were red, the flesh vermilion, and very plump. She smiled, and they saw her needle-like teeth, which protruded form her gums like ivory pins. Her tongue was purple, and it hung out her mouth like some sort of serpent. She began to rise into the air, and then looked down at the teens.

"Of course, the risen Queen must have sport…" she mused, and with one fell swoop, she cascaded over the others. Mist filled the hall, and Edd, Ed, Zoe and Maisy vanished…

ooo

"Where on Alphia are we?" cried Zoe to the only people who heard; Ed and Edd. One moment, they were in that hall, and now they were on a floating stone, high above the Cursed Castle. There were other stones as well, and together they formed three rings, also connected with each other. In the centre was an open space, and a large, wine-purple orb fluttered over it. Ed, out of curiosity, took a step towards it; but it shattered before he touched it. Black mist descended upon the kids, and for a second they saw the shimmering apparition of the woman, smirking at them. She vanished, and the mist cleared. What was left was the true form of the lady.

Her skin was black as night, all over her body. She had completely yellow eyes, and a snarling mouth, the same as her human one. She had long arms, and a tail instead of legs; it fell down from her body, looped, and hung in the air, its white tip dangling in the breeze. She wore the upper half of her lavender dress, and she still wore the headscarf; although black hair, smooth as silk, blew out from underneath it. Around her elbows were two straps of lavender material, and her hands were clawed. She shrieked in amusement at the stunned faces of the teens.

"Oh, yes! Stare in amazement at I, the Lady of Ghosts, Ruler of Tormenting.

I am Hecubaba, Queen of the Hecubus!" She cackled, and swung her whip at Ed. He dodged it, and fell over two things lying on the ground.

"Ed!" rejoiced Edd. "It's our sword and axe!" Edd grabbed his sword, and Ed grabbed his axe. "How on Alphia did they get here?"

"It must have been the gods!" said Zoe reverently. "Even they support our cause!"

"Look, out in the sea!" called Ed." They all turned, and saw an odd scarlet light speeding out over the sea.

"Grrr…" growled Hecubaba. "Curse you, Firus!" She waved her fist in the air, and a sphere of purple energy expanded around her hand. She swung it out to sea, and on contact it exploded into thousands of glass shards. The shards suddenly flew back to Hecubaba, where they began to swirl around her right arm. A tendril of plasmatic energy slithered threw the shards, causing them to form a sharp-edged whip. Hecubaba shrieked and snapped her whip at the kids, who managed to evade the attack at the last moment. She snarled, and her tail began to glimmer, an odd-looking light emitting from the tip. She pointed it at Ed, and a beam of fire erupted from her tail, on course to collide with him. Ed evaded the fire-beam and slashed at it with his war-axe, the hot flames leaping out at him as he twirled away from the dancing embers.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Edd had crept along the far side to Hecubaba, and where doing their best to remain silent. Zoe signalled to her brother, and, through that special connection that twins have, he understood her. Drawing his blade, he steeled his nerves and leapt onto Hecubaba.

When he was little, Edd and his friends had attended Temple Services on Sundays. Afterwards, at least until he was eleven, they had attended Temple School. One of the last subjects that had been discussed between the kids and Sister Taileia was the Underworld and demons. Edd had generally believed that demons where unspeakably horrible monsters, with dead minds and ice-cold bodies. When he grabbed onto Hecubaba's back, however, his belief was unravelled in seconds. Her body was incredibly hot, and it burned his skin, already morphing to a lobster-red. Hecubaba cackled in amusement, and raked her claws along Edd's back. He steeled his back against the pain, and held his sword across Hecubaba's throat. She froze for a second, and Edd called out to Ed, who was brandishing his axe.

"Ed! Attack her now!"

Ed leapt up to the ghost, and slammed his axe into her skull. A blinding white light escaped from her skull, and all five were blinded. Edd, who had let go of Hecubaba, tried to cover his ears as an unholy scream echoed from Hecubaba's mouth, slowly building to a high-pitched crescendo. The light vanished as soon as it had begun, and instead of one Hecubaba…there were four, each of them a miniature version of the ghost. They all shrieked as some divine force sent each of them careening in the four compass directions, and also conveniently into the searchlights. Four simultaneous explosions rocked the ancient foundations of the castle, and four red smoke-clouds covered the lower levels like a crimson fog. The four Hecubabas zoomed around the platform, before colliding with each other. Instead of the usual bang and blinding light, they four mini-ghosts merged back into the true Hecubaba in an odd way. Ed's eyes felt heavy as he saw it; one minute, there were four little ghosts, then the image turned fuzzy, and next was Hecubaba. The pictures of the ghost queen seemed to fade into each other, and Ed's eyes hurt and felt strained when he tried to look at her.

"Uggh…" grunted Hecubaba. She twisted her neck, and a nasty cracking sound came from her bones (oddly, as she shouldn't have bones… (AN:Oooh…)). She gritted her teeth, and rubbed her neck.

"I hate Separatia…" she complained, as a tiny fleck of purple light flickered in her mouth. "Imagine that, hmm?" she grinned darkly at the kids. "The Queen of Ghosts hate separating her soul." She outstretched her tail, and a vortex of swirling dark matter begin to devour her image. "Goodbye for now," she whispered, her fangs bared in the cold night air. "We'll meet again though, oh yes…we will!"

ooo

"This is it," whispered Edd to Zoe, Ed and Maisy, although she couldn't respond properly. After the battle with Hecubaba, who had vanished as quickly as she had appeared, the stones they had been standing on had formed a bridge to the middle levels of the central tower; where the kidnapped ladies were imprisoned. There was no inside staircase; instead, a sturdy stone staircase wounded up, in a square pattern, around the tower's exterior. They were on the fifth level, and a wooden door blocked their way.

"I know," replied Zoe. "We've came so far in such short time."

"Chickens!" said Ed for his part.

"When we open this door, we'll be able to rescue the girls." Edd took one final breath, and then pushed the door open.

The prison (if you could call it that) was nothing like they had expected. A large wooden cage took up most of the large room, but the inside of the cage was the most interesting. The floor was a fluffy, fuchsia carpet, and there were several four-poster single beds at the far side of the room. In the centre were three pink leather couches, and a low-lying, mahogany table was situated between them. To their joy, the foursome saw Elle sitting on the floor, her legs crossed as she meditated, while Sarah was attempting to crunch the wooden bars, which were obviously enchanted to make them stronger. However, there were three other girls as well.

The first one was around thirteen, and was leaning against the wall of the cage. Her long braided hair, black as ink, framed her delicate face, while her emerald-green eyes darted to the doorway. Her puffy dress was mid-thigh length, and it was black as well. There were three dark-green rings around the bottom, and her sandals were black.

The next girl was about ten, and was sitting on the floor crying. She had short golden-coloured hair, and her eyes were amber-orange. She wore a sunny-yellow vest-top, and brown shorts underneath it. Her shoes were wooden sandals, painted yellow and with childish floral designs on them. She was too busy crying to notice the others come in.

The final girl was probably twelve years old, and was seated one of the couches sipping tea from a spotless porcelain cup. Her hair was straight, falling to her elbows, and it was as silver as…well…_silver_! Her eyes were gray, and she wore oval glasses over them. Her puffy, simple dress was a dark grey, and a spotless-white bow tie was around the collar of the shirt underneath. The trimming was white lace, and she wore knee-length grey woollen socks and black buckle shoes. A black hair band, with a large bow on it, accentuated her ornate appearance.

"Ed!" cried Sarah, and her face, for once, lit up with glee at seeing her older brother.

"BABY SISTER!" shouted Ed, charging across the room to the cage. Zoe, Edd and Maisy followed in hasty pursuit.

"No, do not come any closer!" cried the black-haired girl frantically. "It is a trap!"

Her warning was too late, for a terrible screech filled the hall. The newcomers looked upwards, and noticed that the fifth floor was larger than other floors in the tower; it stood out over the side, supported by several huge columns. It was able to have an open roof, and at that moment the Quetzaroc was beating it great wings. It swooped down, and snatched all four of them in its claws. Ed saw Sarah's anguished face as he was snatched away.

"Ed! Be safe, big brother!" she called, trying to reach at him through the bars.

"Je jure vous, Quetzaroc!" screamed the black-haired girl, grabbing a lamp and snapping it through her frustration. But it was too late; the others were at the merciless talons of the Quetzaroc.

And its master.

ooo

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Edd, Zoe and Ed as they, along with poor Maisy, were lifted through the air at top speed. In less than seconds they were at the very top of the tower, where a large stone balcony was before them. The doors were open, and inside was a study of sorts. There was a mahogany desk and chair, while several bookcases lined the walls. Inside the room was a man, one single man, and pure evil emitted from his being.

He was cloaked in black, and darkness shrouded his figure. His face was partly hidden by his cloak collar, and his black hair was smooth on his scalp. All his clothes were dark, and, even in the single candlelight of the room, the foursome saw his eyes, dark as pure, untouched obsidian. He strolled forward towards them, leisurely taking his time, until he was standing on the balcony.

"Pira ter von?" he asked them, in a velvety voice that rolled of his tongue. When none of them answered, he asked again. "I dref, pira ter von?"

"Umm…we can't understand…you?" suggested Zoe tentatively.

"Oh, that's right," replied the man, switching to the modern tongue. "The knowledge of the Great Language was lost to imbeciles like you mortals a millennia ago, huria ger fren Dols."

"Now, now mister," reproached Ed. "Don't call us imbeciles!"

"Ed, be quiet," sighed Zoe. "You don't even know what imbecile means."

"Buttered toast!"

Before Zoe could kick Ed's face in, the man spoke again.

"Now comes the unpleasant part." He paused. "Well, unpleasant for you, at least, but a hoot for me."

"Wait, what do you mean?" cried Edd. The man simply gestured with his hand, and the Quetzaroc flung the screaming youths out to sea.

ooo

Edd was in cold darkness. He had never been so cold or so wet in his life. He felt water around him, and thunder crashed in the sky. The waves were choppy, and rain splattered down on him. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond, and his eyes were frozen shut by the cold. He felt he would drown, when a voice spoke in his head.

"Eddward. Please, you must stay awake. You must."

The voice was feminine and soothing, and it compelled him to stay awake. He tried to move his arms, and they worked; but they were slow.

"Eddward, don't worry. You're safe now."

"This was a different voice, a gruff male voice, and Edd suddenly felt safer. He was about to ask who the voice belonged him, when he slipped under the water. Icy coldness penetrated his being, and all he saw and heard was a black nothing.

ooo

AN: Another cliff-hanger; I love them! Anyway, this marks the end of the Introductory Arc, and after this several changes will happen; other Alcoronan kids will be found and recruited, and the plot will radically shift from that of a _Wind Waker_ themed one.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Here it is, the fourth chapter! This is the first chapter in the Forest Arc, and will see the introduction of two characters, one in this chapter and another later down the line. Also, just a little fact; Alcrora Island, where this chapter takes place, is an island where its people are very successful, and there are many merchants and traders. Maybe this is a clue as to who the character is. Finally, I have something to say about this version of Zoe, who will be different from the other Zoe in "Edventure". Though similar in every other way, this Zoe will continually have bad things happening to her every arc. For instance, the **Introductory Arc **saw Ed and Edd both fall on her twice. In this arc, she will fall over. A lot.

Chapter Four: Old Friends and New Damages

Summary: _After arriving at the Cursed Castle, Edd, Ed, Zoe and Maisy managed to infiltrate the ominous fortress, at the same time disengaging four large searchlights which prevented Vinette's ship from approaching the castle. After defeating the sinister Hecubaba, a ghost who resided in the castle, the group came very close to freeing Sarah, Elle and the other kidnapped girls; however, they were caught by the Quetzaroc King, and after a brief encounter with a mysterious figure, presumed to be the master of the Quetzaroc, they were flung out to the raging sea…_

ooo

**Forest Arc**

ooo

Ed couldn't move or talk, or even smell. He could hear and see, though very faintly, and his mind was hardly functioning properly, odd even for him. From what he could see in the fathomless oblivion before him, it looked as though he was staring at an exploding star; everything was tinted a luminous, iridescent gold, and raging fires whipped at his face, biting his skin with their fiery powers. The light from the supernova-if that was what it was-began to condense and become brighter still, and Ed gazed, his mind still sluggish, as the star became the shape of a young girl, possibly around his age. The centre of the giant figure was too bright to look at, yet the outline was visibly not as bright. Ed could see that the girl appeared to have long hair, in a ponytail, and was wearing a dress of sorts.

_You helped me when I needed it,_ spoke something-the figure?-in his mind. _Now I shall tend you as you rest._

The girl lifted up her large right arm, and gently caressed Ed's face. Suddenly he was falling, falling down, at impossible speeds, down towards the endless ocean, blue as pure sapphire. The girl followed down after him, becoming smaller and smaller and horrendously bright, until there was no longer a figure; it was a shooting star, leaving a beautiful trail of light and star fragments as it sped towards the sea. Ed fell into it, and was enveloped by the icy coldness of the sea, and then by the burning, raw power of the meteor. Ed felt his whole body disintegrate into nothingness, yet he felt no pain as all faded to a peaceful white.

_Thank you, my friend. I missed you._

ooo

"Aaah!" cried Ed suddenly, jolting upright and panting, cold sweat slithering down his spine. He expected to be a spirit in Utopia, yet he was breathing and solid; not a wafting spectre preparing to depart from this plane of existence. He couldn't see much, as his vision was blurred, yet he felt that he was sitting on wood, and was slightly swaying forwards and backwards. Sunlight beamed down onto him, and the crystal-blue heavens were cloudless and clear. Ed's vision began to restore, and he was surprised to find himself sitting on the deck of a small, cosy ship, which was sitting in a small bay. The wood used for the deck and panelling was mahogany, and much of it was painted vibrant forest-green. A little mast and cabin was in the centre of the deck, the cabin being merely a room which lead to below deck. Ed looked to the front of the ship, and was enthralled by the figurehead. It was that of the head of a large, majestic eagle, which a golden curving beak and glinting emerald eyes. Its expression was fierce and proud, and its wooden feathers were painted the same green as the rest of the ship.

"Woof?" barked Maisy, and Ed turned to see her sitting behind him, lolling her tongue, while Ed and Zoe lay unconscious behind her.

"Oh no!" panicked Edd. "Double D and Zoe, wake up!" Apart from Zoe stirring slightly in her sleep, neither of them moved. Ed decided to take more drastic measures, and he picked up Zoe and put his mouth to her ear.

"ZOE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "WAKEY-WAKEYYYYY!

"AAAIIIIIIIIIII!" shrieked Zoe, her scream causing Edd to jolt awake and a flock of pigeons, gathering in a tall, thin beech tree to fly way in terror.

"What happened?" cried Edd, and was stunned to find Zoe beating up Ed. "Zoe!" he scolded, and tried to pull her away from Ed.

"Double D, you don't understand!" growled Zoe. "Ed screamed into my ear to wake me up! It hurts like the worst pain on the planet!"

"Why don't you use **Cura **on it?" asked her brother, and Zoe smiled at his suggestion. She placed her hands over her throbbing right ear, and said, "**Cura**," and her hands glowed a pale blue, but darker than the almost-white glow of **Cure**.

"So where on Alphia are we?" asked Edd to nobody in particular.

"In a bay near Alcrora," spoke a gruff masculine voice, and the teens instantly raised their weapons in defence.

"Who's there?" called out Edd, looking from left to right for the speaker.

"I am," spoke the voice again, coming from the prow (AN: Front, I think XP) of the ship. The group, including Maisy, looked to the front of the ship and were stunned beyond simple words as to what they saw. The eagle figurehead was turned towards them, its mouth open and words coming out of it.

"You…you spoke…" said Edd, dumbfounded.

"Of course I spoke," voiced the Eagle, in his firm voice. "Never seen a talking boat before, have you?"

"No, Sir," spoke Zoe meekly, who was slightly intimated by the Eagle.

"Now, now," chortled the talking boat, "there's no need for you to be scared of me, my dear. I did, after all, rescue you from the briny depths of the sea."

"You rescued us, Sir?" asked an amazed Edd, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to a _boat_, but an animate one at that. "If you don't mind my asking, how?"

"I had a little help," said the boat, refusing to reveal anymore. "Now, onto business. I am "The Lord of Green Eagles," but you may call me Green if you wish so."

"Well, Green," said Zoe, gaining some confidence, "why did you rescue us?"

"I was told by a friend of mine," spoke the friendly Green, "who sensed that some innocents were in grave danger. The innocents-you-were floating in the waters near to the Cursed Castle. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your sister and her friend where taken to the Castle, weren't they Ed?"

"Yeah," sighed Ed gloomily.

"Well, this is where I can help you," spoke the Lord of Green Eagles. "First of all, I need to explain several things to you." He rotated his head 180 degrees so that he was fully facing the foursome.

"Now," he began, "I shall start with who that man in the Castle was." All the teens remembered him; that man, who seemed to have blackness all over, who had commanded the Quetzaroc to throw them out to sea. "Though we are not completely certain, my friend and I believe that that man is the reincarnated form of Torophus." An icy chill came over the four of them at the mention of that name: Maisy began to whimper, pulling her front paws over her snout: Edd swallowed nervously as a tiny bead of sweat appeared on his forehead: Zoe pulled her hands up to her mouth, gasping: and a cold sensation winded its way down Ed's spine.

"Torophus?" asked a fearful Zoe; suddenly the sun and sky didn't seem so bright anymore. "Isn't he the Lord of Monsters?"

"Yes," replied the Lord of Green Eagles gravely, "that is what the legends truly state. As most of you are aware, 1000 years ago all of the islands in this sea were part of the continent of Irona. Irona was united under the banner of Alcrora, which is where this island gets its name from. The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous, enjoying a period of great tranquillity for a whole millennia. However, 1000 years ago saw the Kingdom attacked by Torophus. When he is at the height of his power, Torophus can transform into a destructive giant, which enabled him to submerge most of the Kingdom. However, a young youth, about your age, valiantly sacrificed herself so that both the submerged land would be preserved and locked in time, far, far, beneath the waves, and that numerous islands would remain, parts of the continent that remained un-submerged."

"That is an amazing tale," praised Edd. "However, I don't understand one thing about Torophus. After he destroyed the kingdom, nothing is ever told of him in the history books again."

"That is because Torophus was also destroyed by the girl who sacrificed herself. You see, Torophus isn't necessarily a psychical being; he is more a malevolent, spiritual entity who is incarnated into human form every 10,000 years. It is believed that the attack 1000 years ago was the first time Torophus attacked humans, though his motivations remain unclear."

"Excuse me, Green," asked Edd after he finished talking, "but if Torophus is incarnated into a physical form every ten millennia, then how can he be here today if his last appearance was a millennia ago?"

"I'm afraid that the answer to that question remains elusive to my friend," replied the Lord of Green Eagles, "who is investigating into the manner. However, a possible theory, which seems most likely, is that because Torophus didn't fully submerge Irona, his desire to destroy it fuelled him up with enough power to be reincarnated 9000 years early."

"Well, then why has he kidnapped the girls?" asked Zoe.

"The kidnapped girls all have one thing in common; they all have vast reserves of potential magic energy in them," said the Lord of Green Eagles. "I think that Torophus may be attempting to extract that power and use it to fuel himself. But enough of that," dismissed Green. "There is a way to stop Torophus, but I shall explain it later. Now, I have a favour to ask of you. Last night, when I rescued you, there was a large storm which ripped my sail." The group looked up the mast at the raggedy remains of the ruined sail. "Without my sail, I can't travel."

"What would you like us to do?" asked Edd.

"Alcrora City isn't far from here," said the Lord of Green Eagles. "I'm definite that you could purchase a new sail in it's marketplace."

"Right," agreed Edd. "So how do we get there?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" cried Ed, jumping up and down. "I know! I know! We travel through the Pits of Northern Lesser Hades, across the River of Untimely Departure, and under the city of Dis!"

"Ed," groaned Zoe, "that made no sense at all!"

"I'm afraid Zoe is correct, Ed," said the Lord of Green Eagles. "The correct way to travel to Alcrora City is just to get out of this bay, and continue walking North, also travelling West at a slight angle, until you get to the city. It should only take about half an hour to get there, and while you're searching for a sail, I'll travel to Port Alcrora."

"How can the boat swim without a sail?" Ed whispered to Zoe.

"I am a magic ship," replied the Lord, "so I have slight controls over water. I can slowly move in it, so by the time you have got to the city and bought the sail, I'll be at the port waiting for you."

"O.K.!" said Zoe brightly. She walked over to the edge of the ship, and hopped off it onto the sandy beach which surrounded the tiny bay, with Ed, Maisy and Edd following her as they began their trek to Alcrora City.

ooo

"Ah!" breathed Zoe deeply. "Look at this view!"

Nearly half an hour later, Zoe was standing on a hill overlooking Alcrora City below her, using her staff to both support her and make her look like a genuine hiker (which she wasn't and never will be). Behind her was Edd, breathing heavily and crawling on the ground, and Ed, who was laughing and chasing a stupidly large butterfly.

"Zoe…" panted Edd. "Need…rest…"

"Really, Eddward!" complained Zoe. "I would have though that the training with Professor Kole would have improved your physical stature, causing you to be more athletic. I mean look at me," and here the wind picked up, causing Zoe's hair to blow behind her and make her look very elegant, "I've not stopped nor tripped over this entire hike!"

Zoe took a step, forwards down the hill, and lost her footing.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as she began to roll down the hill. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Zoe landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, crying and bruised. Edd (now back to normal) and Ed followed after her.

"What was that about not falling, Zoe?" asked Edd smugly.

"Nothing, brother dear," answered Zoe meekly, getting up off the ground. Now that they were almost at Alcrora City, the group began walking more swiftly.

Alcrora Island is right at the very centre of the Great Ocean, and is by far the largest island anywhere in the world, taking up 2/3 of the Central Quadrant. The island was the seat of power for the Island Kingdom, and was where Princess Vinette and her family lived. At the heart of the island was Alcrora itself, a large, walled city, and directly North of that was Alcrora Castle. To the east of the city, on the coast, was Port Alcrora, the main port for the island. To the west of the city was hilly, slightly mountainous country, and a town, Firbia, which specialised in mining. The rest of the island was mostly woodland and farmland, with many towns and villages not important enough to mention their names.

After another ten minutes of walking, the group reached Alcrora's South Gate. Large and ornate, it was guarded by two soldiers, with a steady stream of people being fed through the gate. Edd, Ed, Maisy and Zoe walked through the gate without any hassle, though one of the guards did stare at Maisy, causing her to growl at him and him quickly turning away. Once through the city walls, the kids couldn't help but stare in awe at the houses around them. They were nothing different from the houses on Alcorona, yet they were all clustered together; and there was so many of them that it was unbelievable! Suddenly, Zoe saw several towers in the distance, and caught her first glimpse of Alcrora Castle. It had ten towers, and was built of white marble. It was large and walled, with a huge, rectangular garden around it.

"Hey guys," she said, "there's Alcrora Castle."

"My word," exclaimed Edd, "so it is!"

"Gravy!" exclaimed Ed randomly.

"I wonder if Vinette's got back yet," mused Zoe. "I wonder if we should go and see if she is."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Zoe," spoke Edd. "If Vinette's not back, then we have no claim to go into the Castle. Even if she has returned, then the guards still won't let us in."

"I guess you're right," said Zoe sadly. Then she brightened up. "Come on, let's go find the marketplace." She walked up to a soldier, patrolling the streets, and asked, "Excuse me, Officer, but this is the first time my friends," she gestured to the others, "and I have been here, and we were wondering where the Marketplace is?"

"Well," replied the soldier, "you just follow this road," pointing to a broad, well-cared road in front of them, "until you reach the centre of town. That's where the marketplace is."

"Okay," replied Zoe, "thanks, Officer!" The Officer saluted, and began to walk out of the gate. Meanwhile, Edd and his group began to walk along the road towards the Marketplace.

The Southern Road was a busy and bustling place. Lined with many, many stalls, selling all kinds of things from pastries to flowers to confectionary to books. There were also plenty of houses and buildings, and the road itself was straight and smooth, made out of concrete level with the bases of the houses. From what they could gather, the kids thought that Alcrora had been designed and organised into a grid-like formation much like Alcorona. The kids though that the Southern Road was busy. Then again, they hadn't seen the Marketplace.

When they reached the end of the Southern Road, the noise that greeted them was deafening. The large square at the centre of the city was filled with many stalls, selling thousands of ware and merchandises, while the shops at the side of the square (the actual buildings) all looked nice and well-kept, with a steady stream of customers entering and departing the store. At the very heart of the square, city and probably kingdom itself was an incredibly detailed statue of Lucas, patron God of the Kingdom and God of Light, Good and Life.

The statue was carved out of various metal and ores. The skin was made out of alabaster, while the hair and eyes were made out of golden-brown copper. His clothes-a grand tunic, long cloak, fashioned as though it was billowing in the wind, and trousers-were made of darker gold, while real gauntlets and a breastplate, fashioned from diamond, were on the statue. A sword was in his right hand and a shield in his left, both gleaming in the sun and looking brand new even though they were possibly hundreds of years old. To the right of Lucas' holy image was another statue, this one also of a young man who wore a red Priest's cloak. It was meant to be St. Eddward, the Patron Saint of the Kingdom.

"Look, Eddward!" exclaimed Zoe, gesturing to the statue. "It's your namesake!"

"So it is!" cried Edd, bowing before the statue. "So, let's get to work finding a sail!"

"Hold on a second, bucko!" called Ed, pulling Edd back by his arm. "Zoe is distributing the marrow for sucking!"

"What it is up with you these days, Ed?" questioned Zoe. "Anyways, don't go just yet, Eddward." She handed him a bag of Gil (currency on Alphia).

"Where did you get this?" asked Edd.

"It was on the ship," replied Zoe," and there was a note next to it, saying that it was money to buy a sail. Though how Green wrote it is beyond me," mumbled Zoe, as the Lord of Green Eagles had no arms.

"Right," said Edd. "So while I'm buying the sail, what will you two be doing?"

"Shopping, of course!" cried Zoe gleefully. "I trust you two brought some money, yes?"

"I brought a fraction of my life savings for the trip," said Edd.

"So did I! How much did you bring?"

"10,000."

"No way! Me too! How much did you bring, Ed?"

"Gravy!"

"Heh-heh…" laughed Zoe unconvincingly. "Anyways, don't spend all your money! You could need it later in the journey!" Before Zoe could explain what she meant by journey, she bounded off through the stalls towards one of those fancy stores that would no doubt sell trendy, fashionable clothes at ridiculous prices. Ed, meanwhile, zoomed through the stalls, knocking over several people and lots of wares, leaving Edd to trawl about looking for a sail himself.

ooo

"Buy, buy, buy, buy, buy," rambled Ed to himself, as he raced towards a stall that sold lots of monster costumes, from Goblins to Imores to one that looked remarkably like Hecubaba.

"Hey, son," spoke a male voice to his left, "come over here a second, would you?"

Ed stopped in his tracks, and looked over to the man that had spoken. He was around fifty, with bushy, greying brown hair and twinkling orange eyes (that's not uncommon in a world like this). He was draped in a dark blue cloak, and held a walking stick close to his body.

"Okey-dokey, artichokey!" called Ed, leaping over to the man's stall. It wasn't that big, and all that was being sold where white masks, all with different facial expressions on them; some had happy faces, with broad smiles, others had angry faces, with dark eyes, and others had sad faces, with tears streaming down the cheeks.

"Would you like to do a favour for an old man with rheumatism?" asked the man.

"Yippee kayay, bucko!" said Ed as way of an answer.

"Very well," said the man, reaching under his stall. He pulled out an egg, which he handed to Ed. The egg was light and large, with a creamy-pink shell. Large, circular spots of vibrant red dotted the shell, and a lemon-yellow line went right around the middle.

"Oooh," whispered Ed. "Is that the Orb of Fire from "_Dirge of the Skull Plains_"?

"No, m'lad," replied the old man. "This is a very precious egg. I don't know what is inside it, and I've had it for awhile, so I was thinking that it would hatch sooner if it was with someone energetic like yourself."

"I will take good care of the Orb of Fire!" roared Ed, and he ran on with the egg to the costume stall.

ooo

"That will be 3,000 Gil, please," spoke the woman behind the wooden register. Zoe handed her the sum of money and walked out of the clothes store, struggling to carry all of her twelve bags. Maisy was patiently waiting at her feet. It suddenly occurred to Zoe that she should maybe out her bags in a safer place.

"**Mini**," said Zoe, her hands glowing lavender-purple as all the bags shrunk in size. She lifted them up with one hand, and put them in her dress's right pocket.

"Much better!" said Zoe. "I won't collapse under the weight from those bags!" Zoe took a step forward, and slipped on a puddle, falling over onto the concrete road.

"That's twice in one chapter," muttered Zoe (delirious and having no idea what she was saying) as she got up, and held her nose, Maisy whining at her mistress. Zoe pulled her hands away from her nose to find the palms covered in a red liquid; her nose was streaming blood.

"Oh, dear," uttered Zoe, holding her bloodied nose with her bloodied hands, and saying "**Cure**," her nose healing. Now that the blood had stopped, Zoe walked over to a nearby communal water fountain.

"**Water**!"

A stream of water ran from the fountain and over to Zoe, who used it to wash her hands and face. As she was manoeuvring the water down a drain hole, she thought she heard a voice nearby. A voice that she hadn't heard in awhile but was quite familiar with.

"Hey! Leave me alone, ya creeps!"

Zoe gasped, and rushed off to find Edd and Ed.

ooo

"Look, Eggo!" cried Ed happily. "That costume looks just like the Onii King out of "_Serenade of Apricot._"

Ed, holding his new egg, nicknamed Eggo, was staring wistfully at the costume behind the stall, with looked very life-like and a lot like the illustration it was in out of the book. However, it cost 20,000 Gil, _way _over Ed's budget. He was about to move on when Zoe came running up to him.

"Ed!" she cried.

"Yes, Zoe?" asked Ed, turning around to face her.

"Is that an egg that you're holding?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ed excitedly. "I call him Eggo!" He rubbed the egg with his cheek, and it shook a little bit.

"Aw!" cooed Zoe. "That's so cute!" Then she shook her head. "However, that's not why I'm here. You'll never guess who I just heard."

"Who?" asked Ed, and Zoe whispered something in his ear.

"We're coming, bucko!" shouted Ed, and grabbed Zoe and Maisy. He ran full pelt down the aisles between the stalls, looking for Edd.

ooo

"My!" said Edd. "Those books and stationary were a bargain at merely 3,000 Gil." Edd was walking down the street, holding a rucksack he had brought which was filled with books, scrolls, pencils etc. when he suddenly saw Ed running towards him, holding Zoe and Maisy in his left arm.

"Hello!" called Ed, holding up a bundle of material. "I got a sail, and it cost all the money!" Ed ran up to him, and grabbed him in his right arm.

"No time, Double D!" said Ed. "We're looking for-"

"Ed!" called Zoe. "Remember, it sounded like there was trouble. I'll tell Eddward who we're looking for."

"Okey-dokey!" grinned Ed, and he ran off down an alley. Then they all heard the voice.

"Get away from me, ya weirdoes!"

Then a reply: "Not until we've gotcha, Pipsqueak!"

Edd gasped, his mouth open in shock. "That sounds like-"

"I know!" said Zoe. "It also sounds like he's in trouble!"

"Run away, run away!" cried Ed, Eggo in a backpack he had bought (AN: I'm just adding rucksacks for convenience!).

"Ed," asked a puzzled Edd, "where did you get that egg?"

"A nice old man gave Ed Eggo!" was the reply, and Ed turned sharply around a corner. The foursome all gasped, as they saw a group of tough-looking teens, perhaps a few years older than them, slowly advancing towards a wall. They could here the person speaking from the other side.

"I'm serious! Get lost!"

"Then cough up the cash, Stall Boy!" said one of the boys, and he pulled back a fist.

"HEY!" screamed Zoe. "Leave him alone!"

"Yes," barked (!) Edd, "get away from him!"

"Oh look," said the boy who had been about to land a punch, "it's a buncha nerds cruisin' fer a bruisin'! Whaddya say we give 'em one, guys?" asked the boy, cracking his knuckles.

"You're grammar and use of words is shocking!" gasped a horrified Zoe.

"That's even more of a reason to teach you bullies a lesson!" cried Edd. "Ed, charge!"

Ed snorted like a bull, and began to charge at the boys, who had got into a fighting formation. Ed picked up speed, and slammed into the boys, who were sent flying from the force of Ed's attack. He slowed down, and let go of Zoe, Maisy and Edd, as they all turned around to look at the boy they had saved, who was standing up and looking at the group in amazement.

The boy had spiky dark-brown hair, with a fringe slightly covering his left eye, which was dark, twilight-blue like its twin. He had on a sunny-yellow t-shirt, with his traditional sky-blue shorts, with black shoes. Over time, he had acquired a vermillion-red scarf (his trademark item of clothing) around his neck, as well as a pair of genuine aviator goggles, brown fingerless gloves, and a belt with countless holsters.

"No freakin' way…" awed the boy, delight appearing in his eyes.

"EDDY!" cried Ed, gathering his long-time friend in a bear hug.

"Ooof!" gasped Eddy. "Good to see ya too, Lumpy!"

"Oh, Eddy!" said Zoe happily. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I agree!" spoke Edd, and a look of happiness that Zoe hadn't seen in a long time flashed in his eyes.

"Woof!" barked Maisy, happy at seeing the short boy in ages.

"Yeah!" Eddy managed to breath. "It's great to see you guys too! It's been forever!"

"We're all together again!" cried Ed, and he got everyone in a group hug, squeezing them all together.

"ED!" cried Edd, Zoe and Eddy. "LET GO!"

Ed dropped them all, just as two boys walked up to them.

One had flat brown hair with white streaks, and stormy grey eyes. He wore a maroon tunic, with coal-black shorts and ice-white sandals, and he carried a sword in his left hand. (AN: First left-handed person in the story!)

The other boy had spiky flowing white hair with brown streaks, and the same eyes as his brother. He had a cold-blue long-sleeved shirt, Nordic-white sorts, black sandals, and a headband which had three circles on it, connected to look like an upside down triangle.

"Hey, Eddy," said the brown-haired boy, "are these guys annoying you?"

"No way!" said Eddy defensively, steeping in front of his friends. "These are my friends from Alcorona Island. Ed, Edd and Zoe meet Seth," he pointed to the white-haired boy, "and Seto," the brown-haired boy, "Emerson. Their dad owns an inn in the town, and I've been living with them since I came here a year ago."

"Yes," said Seth politely, "our father comes from Alcorona himself, so he was only to happy to let a fellow islander stay with him."

"That's good," said Zoe. Then she turned to Eddy: "Eddy, we've got something we'd like to ask you. Would you like to come on a journey with us?"

"Hell yes!" cried Eddy. "Now that I've found you guys, I can't wait to hang out with you all again!"

"Right," spoke Edd, "then sort out your belongings and meet us at the East Gate in an hour."

"O.K.," said Eddy, "see you guys later! C'mon!" he said to Seth and Seto, jogging past them. They followed after him, while the others went to Alcrora Library, the largest library in the entire kingdom.

ooo

One hour later…

ooo

"I've never seen so many books in all my life!" said Zoe and Edd simultaneously, both sitting on the grass and their eyes still sparkling from spending an hour in the largest library in the world. Ed, meanwhile, was busy showing Eggo to Maisy, when Eddy came running up to the group, who were standing in a grassy field just beside the Eastern Gate.

"Alrighty!" said Eddy. "I'm here! So, where are we off to?"

"Port Alcrora," said Edd, getting up, "that's where our ship is waiting."

"No way!" gasped Eddy. "You guys have a ship?"

"Yes," said Zoe, as they began walking to the port, "and we'll explain why we're here anyway."

ooo

Fifteen minutes later…

ooo

"…and that's where we met you," finished Zoe.

"Wow," was all Eddy could say, as they walked through the gate into Port Alcrora, "some serious stuff's been happening while I've been away, huh? I even feel sorry for Sarah."

"I know," said Edd, as they walked towards the dock section of the town. "So, are you still willing to some with us?"

"Sure!" replied Eddy. "It sounds cool, and I'll bet there'll be treasure just waiting to be found."

"Eddy!" scolded Zoe. "Can you only think about money?"

"Sorry," replied Eddy sheepishly, "I guess it's in my blood."

"Whatever," sighed Zoe, as they had finally reached the harbour.

"Look!" cried Ed, pointing to a green sailboat at the edge of the rounded docks. "It's the magic boat!"

"So it is!" said Edd, looking through his telescope. "Good eyesight, Ed!" They then began to run towards the ship.

"So," said the Lord of Green Eagles as they approached him, "you're finally here, and with a new addition to your group," he said, sighting Eddy.

"Yep, Green," replied the short one cockily, "Eddy's the name, and adventuring's my game! I'm gonna be travelling with you from now on!"

"Is that alright, Green?" asked Zoe.

"Of course it is," chuckled Green, "the more the merrier. Now, did you get a sail?"

"Yes," replied Edd, holding it up, "here it is!"

"Excellent!" said the Lord of Green Eagles. "Now, just put it up on the mast. Do any of you have sailing experience?"

"I do!" exclaimed Eddy. "I learnt all about it on the boat ride here, and I spent the first six months here studying more about boats and sailing."

"Eddy!" gushed Zoe. "That's very good of you!"

"Yes, it is," said the Lord of Green Eagles." Now, Eddy, you get ready to sail the boat, while Edd and Ed will set up the sail." After everything had been done, Eddy spoke from beside the steering wheel.

"Are we ready?" he asked excitedly."Yes!""Of course!"

"Yippee kayay, bucko!"

"Woof woof!"

"Then let's go!" cried Eddy, and the sail opened up. A rush of wind blew into the fabric, and pushed them out onto the open sea an into a new adventure…

ooo

AN: And so begins the **Forest Arc**! I hope you liked this chapter, and you thought it was a good beginning. Tell me what you think in your reviews, which are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

-LucasBravvus97


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Here it is: chapter five! The group will meet two new friends (and recruit a cul-de-sac kid), as well as having a battle on the sea; exciting! Also, right now, before you read this chapter, you should know that the island at the end of this chapter is Nature-themed. Maybe that's a clue as to who the next recruitment is…

Chapter Five: Symphonalia

Summary: _After being saved by the Lord of Green Eagles, a magic, sentient boat, Edd, Ed and Zoe are taken to Alcrora Island, where Green tells them of Torophus and how they must stop him if they are to rescue Sarah and Elle. After purchasing a sail for green, as well as Ed obtaining a mysterious egg, the group save a boy from a gang who are harassing him. The boy turns out to be Eddy, who decides to travel along with his old friends. Now, on the wide open sea, what will happen to our expanding group?_

ooo

"Woohoo!" cried Eddy. He was manning the wheel, the wind caressing through his messy brown hair and the Lord of Green Eagles ploughing through the translucent, cerulean-blue sea. Great gusts of wind fanned and filled the sail, only aiding the ship in it's journey through the ocean. "Man, I've not been sailing for _way _too long. This is awesome!"

"I agree, Eddy!" enthused Edd. "This is extremely exciting. To be out on the open sea, for the salty air to be refreshingly blowing in your face…Why, I feel so at peace. In fact, I feel invigorated!"

"Ruff ruff," barked Maisy meekly, bent over the side of the boat. It was Dog for "Speak for yourself."

"I wish I could!" screamed Zoe, who was running after Ed. Hyper now that he was at sea again, Ed had begun to pretend that he was a sea-person.

"I am Triton, King of the Mermaids!" he cried, while flipping on the deck like a fish out of water (literally). "Hear me ribbit!"

"Ed, stop it!" shouted Zoe, trying to grab the boy. He slipped away from her, but in his haste fell over the side of the ship and into the water below. Zoe, standing up to cheer, slipped on a puddle of seawater and banged her head on the deck, causing blood to run out her nose.

ooo

One life-ring and first-aid kit later…

ooo

"Now," said Edd, taking a scroll out of his backpack, "before we decide where to go, we need to figure out of current location. Eddy, could you please lower the sail for the time being?"

"Sure, Double D," replied the short Thief, walking over to the central mast and lowering the sail, the boat now floating on the calm, still sea.

"Right," said Edd, laying the scroll down on the deck, his friends sitting around him, "if my calculations serve correct, and they should, judging as how I've taken both the position of the sun and the general wind direction into-"

"Hurry up, Double D!" snapped Eddy, who was lounging and facing towards the clear blue sky.

"…Very well, Eddy," frowned Edd, unfurling the map. "We're here!" He placed his finger on a dot and looked at the other three.

"Double D, that's a-"

"GOOD LORD!" screamed Edd, looking down properly at the map. It was smudged and covered with hundreds of doodles, and the one which Edd was pointing at was, to him and Zoe, extremely obscene. "This map is horrible! It's a forgery, not to mention extremely obscene!"

"Oh, lighten up, dude!" smirked Eddy. "Whoever done this map's a genius!"

"Yes, Eddy," agreed Zoe, "if by genius you mean a deranged, psychotically disturbed, moronic person."

"Aw, c'mon," groaned Eddy, "have a little bit of fun in your life!" He snatched the map from Edd, who was quivering and in shock, and began to pore over it, sniggering as he did so.

"This is utterly catastrophic!" cried Edd worriedly. "As that map is covered in obscene and disgusting pictures, it's illegible! However are we going to find our way now?"

"Don't worry, Eddward," spoke the Lord of Green Eagles reassuringly. "Even if that map had been legible, it would have been useless, for the first location that we should go to wouldn't have been on it."

"Then what do we do now, sir?" asked Edd.

"Go into the cabin and look through the desk's drawer. There is a rolled up map in it which will be vital to our journey."

"Thank you," said Edd, now pleased as punch, and he walked towards the cabin door along with Zoe, who was gently stroking the sea-sick Maisy. The door to the low wooden room opened easily, and Edd and Zoe stepped inside. There was a rectangular hole at the centre of the room, with a ladder propped up against it as means of entrance to the lower levels. There was a window on each wall, letting golden sunlight fall into the room, which was a study. There was a bookcase on the western wall, with a desk and chair beside it. The door was on the southern wall, and there were several more chairs, plus a table, at the eastern wall.

"That must be the desk that Green was talking about," mentioned Edd, walking over to it, opening one of the drawers and carefully searching through it. Zoe meanwhile was evaluating the rooms décor according to her own personal tastes.

"Eddward," she stated, peering very closely at one of the walls, "remind me to get curtains and potpourri at the next port that we stop at."

"Of course Zoe," agreed Edd. "Aha! I've found it!" Edd pulled a rolled-up scroll out from the drawer. "I must say, I'm glad that the drawers are so organised. Green knew exactly where it was."

"Yes, but isn't it freaky how the boat is so organized by Green when he doesn't have limbs or appendages?" asked Zoe, still holding onto poor Maisy.

"I must admit, it is overly peculiar," agreed Edd, "but perhaps this "associate" of Green's aided in the preparation of his ship."

"That sound's logical," replied Zoe, and they walked out through the door and onto the deck, where Ed and Eddy were rolling about, hysterical with laughter after examining the rest of the obscene map.

"So immature…" muttered Edd, frowning at his friends. Zoe just tutted at them as though she was a mother scolding them.

"Stop it!" she cried, and after several minutes more of giggling (Ed) and smirking (Eddy) the duo finally calmed down enough for Edd to unroll the map. It was a perfect copy of the island kingdom, all 12quadrants included.

In the Island Kingdom, a quadrant is a square shaped piece of ocean that has islands in it. There were 13 quadrants, all identical in size, and all laid out in a set order. At the centre of the map was the Central Quadrant, with Alcrora Island taking up most of it. On each of it's four sides was another square quadrant, and after that were two more quadrants, half of each one over the first quadrant so that, all in all, the map looked like a cross with long edges, and if you held it diagonally, it looked like an X with blocky edges at the lines.

"Now," said Edd, "we're here!" He pointed to a spot just off the eastern coast of Alcrora Island.

"And we want to go south from here," said Green, looking over at the map.

"Where exactly?" questioned Ed.

"Look to the south of Alcrora Island," replied Green. The group did so, and saw a small rectangular patch of land.

"What island's that?" asked a confused Eddy.

"It's not necessarily an island, Eddy," said the Lord of Green Eagles mysteriously, prompting them to ask several questions.

"Whaddya mean it's not an island?"

"Gravyland!"

"That's odd…surrounded by water, yet not an island."

"What could it possibly be?"

"You will all find out soon enough," chuckled the Lord of Green Eagles. "However, there is a slight dilemma; the wind current is blowing east, away from our destination, so I'm afraid that we can't go their right now."

The boys in the group looked downcast, whereas Zoe wandered over to a strange, floating orb just behind the boat's figurehead,

"Green," she asked, "what's this?"

"An Ampliorb," replied the boat. "It amplifies magic spells."

"Amplifies magic, you say?" murmured Zoe curiously. Stepping up to the orb, she gently laid her hands on it, a soothing, warm feeling instantly going up her spine.

"Zoe?" called Edd nervously. "What are you doing?"

Zoe didn't respond, for her eyes were closed and her hands were glowing. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"**Aira**!"

A gust of refreshing wind blew over the kids, heading in a south-westerly direction. The wind was strong enough to cause the bounds on the sail to loosen, causing wind to billow into the soft, silken sheets and the boat to instantly turn around and start sailing south-west.

"Whoa!" cried all three of the other boys, as they were spun around on the boat.

"Zoe, what the heck was that?" asked a dumbfounded Eddy.

"I simply used the Ampliorb to enhance **Aira**'s power," explained Zoe, "and with it, I was able to control the wind direction, thus allowing us to continue onwards with are adventurous journey."

"A simple "I done magic" would have been fine," muttered Eddy, prompting Zoe to glare angrily at the lazy boy.

"Are you wanting a Rebecca?" questioned Zoe angrily, leading to fear abruptly appearing in Eddy's eyes and for him himself to get up and run over to the wheel.

"No, no!" he refused politely, trying to avoid Zoe's wrath. "There's no need for slaps!" He suddenly became extremely interested in the wheel in front of him.

"I thought at as much," Zoe whispered to Edd. "Wuss."

ooo

The boat was still streaming through the waves five minutes later, and the group had already settled into amicable routine. Eddy, the captain of the ship (only because he was the only one who had any knowledge of steering boats) was stationed at the wheel, keeping the ship's travel in line, though with help from the Lord of Green Eagles himself. Zoe and Edd just sat anywhere at all, usually while Ed was doing something that only he would find fun, like impersonating a mermaid, while Maisy was hunched over the side of the boat, sick as a dog (pun not intended). They had sailed nearly fifteen minutes when the Lord of Green Eagles spoke out.

"Look, straight ahead!"

The humans (and dog) onboard walked up to the Lord of Green Eagles' face, and looked out over the ocean towards their now-visible destination.

"I'm afraid that I can't see anything, Green," frowned Zoe.

"Yeah, me too!" commented Eddy.

"I have to agree. I can't see an island; all I can see is…a…"

The group on board looked out to their destination in complete, utter shock. They had never thought something like this could have existed, let alone for them to actually visit it. Their destination was a building floating on the waves!

It was rectangular and low, only one floor, though it was still a rather impressive structure, seeing as how it was built on the water. The walls were white marble and alabaster, with incredibly detailed murals covering all the walls. The roof of the building had some kind of altar on it, a beautiful, angelic structure that seemed to hold a protective, soothing aura all over the area. There was a rectangular opening in the south wall, with three steps leading up, from the water, to it.

"Wow!" cried Eddy. "It's the nest of the Green One from "_Lore of Verde_!"

"Ed, shut up!" cried Eddy, whacking his dim friend across the back of the head.

"Eddward," spoke the Lord of Green Eagles, "could you lower the sail, please?"

"Of course, Green," replied the hat-wearing Ed-boy, complying with his request. The sail now lowered, the boat began to drift towards the opening in the building, stopping right next to it.

"Ed, take that gangplank and put it on the side of me," said Green. Ed did as he was told, and the group were able to go inside the building. It was incredibly beautiful, and the teens instantly felt at peace in the building. The floor was smooth and made of crystal-white marble, with stained glass windows on each wall, depicting various scenes that all had one thing in common; angels. That seemed to be the main theme for the building; there were also six angel statues, all formed from pure diamond, that lead up to a wide staircase, which was the path to the roof of the building.

"This place is so beautiful," whispered Zoe, looking at a wreath of beautiful snow-white lilies held by one of the statues.

"I know," said Edd, talking simply for once. "I feel so at calm here."

"My tummy feels warm, guys," said Ed, acting very peaceful; highly unusual for someone like, well, _him_.

"These statues must be worth a million Gil," said Eddy, examining one of the crystal statues.

"Is that all you can think about?" asked Zoe, not even bothering to turn to face him. "Money?"

Before Eddy could reply, a soft voice was heard by the group, even Maisy, who was slightly reluctant to come into the church-like building.

"Please…come up…"

The smooth voice, a mere whisper on the wind, was a beckoning for the kids. Edd went first, walking gently on the stairs with the others following him. They emerged once again into bright sunlight, but the light was so bright that the kids had to shield their eyes. When it faded, the group were able to see; and what they saw before them was possibly the most beautiful, angelic human being that they had ever seen. (AN: Remember, Hecubaba was a ghost.)

Her face was pale and tranquil, and a benevolent aura just seemed to come from her, soothing any misguiding thoughts in the minds of the group. Her sparkling crystal-blue eyes gazed happily at the group, and her hair, the same blue as her eyes, was a ponytail, falling down to her feet and ending in big curls, with two slight fringes over either side of her face. Her dress was blue as well, and it was long, covering her feet and shoes, but sleeveless, exposing the soft, ivory flesh of her arms. She looked everything like angels were depicted, and the humans before her expected a pair of soft, white wings to spread out from her back. They never came, however, and the group realised that she was merely a normal human being like them.

"You're so pretty!" said Ed, breaking the silence. The girl giggled, the sound of pealing bells.

"Thank you, Ed," she spoke, and Eddy nearly swooned at the sound of her voice.

"Are you an angel?" asked Ed dumbly.

"Um, no, I'm not," replied the girl sweetly.

"Then who are you?" asked Eddy.

"Why, don't you remember, Eddy?" asked the girl, smiling as she did so. Eddy stared blankly at her.

"Pardon me," asked Edd, "but do you know Eddy?"

"No," said the girl. "I was just thinking of something; pay no attention to me." She smiled again, before focusing on the group. "My name is Symphonalia, and I am the guardian of this place."

"Guardian of this place?" asked Zoe.

"Yes; for a very, very long time now, my family has guarded this place, along with the Lord of Green Eagles' help."

"Oh, so you must be Green's associate!" realised Edd.

"Yes," replied Symphonalia, "I was the one who helped locate you in the sea yesterday."

"Why did you help us?" asked Ed suddenly.

"I helped to save you," said Symphonalia," because I would never let someone die while I had a chance to save them. I learned that the hard way."

The kids looked at her oddly, before she continued talking.

"Now, P-I mean, the Lord of Green Eagles, brought you all here for a reason. I have a great favour to ask of you all; I believe that it could help you save Sarah and Elle from the vile clutches of Torophus."

"Baby sister!" cried Ed suddenly, before running around in circles around the group. "Oh no, my mom's going to kill me! I must hid away in the nest of the Antlion from Paparus-4, never to be seen again!"

"Ed, I think that if you save Sarah," said Symphonalia, "you will get all the buttered toast and gravy that you could eat."

Ed immediately stopped running, and turned to Symphonalia, calmly, before jumping up-and-down like a rabbit on a sugar-high.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, buttered toast, oh boy, oh boy, gravy, oh boy, oh boy…"

While Ed continued his ranting, Zoe and Edd conferred about something in private.

"I wonder how Symphonalia knows so much about us," pondered Edd.

"I agree," replied his twin. "She knew our names, and also about Ed's obsession with buttered toast and gravy. We have to ask her about it later."

While they were talking, Eddy and Symphonalia had finally managed to calm Ed down, meaning that Symphonalia could continue with her proposition.

"As I was saying, I believe I know a way that we could defeat Torophus and save all the kidnapped girls."

"How?" asked Zoe.

"First of all, I trust that you all know of the Elements, yes?" asked Symphonalia. Everyone present nodded; the Elements were powerful substances that the Universe was formed of. The Elements were created at the beginning of time, in a certain order: Nature, Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Earth, Psychic, Ice, Light, Dark, Time and Space. "Located on twelve islands across this kingdom are what are known as Elemental Shrines, places where the very core of an Element's power is held."

"What could possibly hold that much raw energy, and power?" asked an awed Edd.

"The name of these holders of power are Elemental Orbs," replied the angelic girl.

"Really?" questioned Zoe. "We were always told that Elemental Crystals held the essence of Elements."

"That is how it originally was," said Symphonalia sadly, "before Torophus attacked. Once again, he was the cause of a major imbalance on Alphia."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Eddy.

"When Torophus attacked Alcrora Kingdom 1000 years ago, the shockwaves from his power caused the Elemental Crystals in the Kingdom to shatter. The energy that poured from them was going to be utilised by Torophus in his goal to destroy the entire world." The kids looked extremely fearful as Symphonalia explained what could have happened. "Indeed, Torophus did absorb some of the Crystals power, but not enough to fulfil his evil ambitions. Before he could drain them, the twelve Crystals condensed themselves into Orbs, now awaiting the day that Torophus is destroyed and their true forms are restored."

"Ed understands!" cried the lovable oaf, causing Zoe, who was beside him, to flinch at his sudden outburst. "We find the Orbs of Requiem and use them to vanquish the Onii King!"

"Essentially yes, Ed," replied Symphonalia, causing the other humans to look astounded: Ed actually got something right! "You must go and find these twelve Orbs, and once you do so, use them to vanquish Torophus. I will help you anyway I can, starting with this. Edd, please let me see your map." Edd walked over to the angelic girl, and handed her the map. She held it and it glowed, an island in the Forest Quadrant glowing bright.

"What's that?" asked Zoe, staring at the map.

"Floranuss Island," remarked Symphonalia, "sight of the Shrine of Nature and the first Orb. Once you have found it, bring it to me, and I shall show you the location of the next Orb."

"'K," was all Eddy said, as the group began walking down the stairs. "Hey, aren't ya coming with us?"

"Why do you ask that?" said Symphonalia, surprised.

"Ya said you were gonna help us," continued the short one, "so why ain't ya coming with us?"

"I would dearly love to," said Symphonalia sadly, "but I can't. This place needs me as its guardian, and if I left then Torophus would surely send his forces to raze it to the sea."

"That's fine then," said Edd, "but just one more question; what is this place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" smiled Symphonalia. "Look at the statues, at the walls, even. This is the Tower of Utopia."

ooo

About half an hour later, the Lord of Green Eagles, with Ed, Edd, Eddy and Zoe onboard, was just nearing the border between the Forest Quadrant and Centre Quadrant. Edd and Zoe, being the logical minds that they are, were still obsessing over Symphonalia's parting words to them.

"It just doesn't make sense!" cried Zoe in frustration. "She called that building the "Tower of Utopia", yet it's clearly a one-storey building!"

"Perhaps the name is symbolic?" suggested Edd.

"Maybe," replied his sister, "but if it is, wouldn't something like "Pathway" or "Bridge to Utopia" sound better? It makes absolutely no sense at all!"

"…I've got it!" exclaimed Edd, as though a light-bulb in his brain had flickered on. "Perhaps it really is a tower! It could be a submerged arcane building!"

Zoe's face beamed. "Eddward, you're positively a genius! As am I, of course, but still, I never thought of that! Imagine it, though, a genuine, submerged arcane building…"

"Would someone," snapped Eddy, "explain what the heck you two are talkin' about?"

"It's simple, Eddy," began Edd, "an arcane building merely means a building that was built before O A.D., so in other words, a structure that survived the attack on Alcrora Kingdom. Like Alcrora Castle for instance; that was never knocked down, so it's an arcane building."

"So what about the tower?" asked the short Ed-boy.

"A possible theory is that while the Tower of Utopia remained standing, the land around it was submerged, and so were all the levels of the Tower, save one."

Eddy looked blank for many seconds, before finally saying, "Oh yeah, I get it now!"

"Guys," said Ed nervously, "I think that the sea's angry." The others then just noticed that the waves were now a glassy-green, foamy and choppy, while dark grey clouds blotted out the sky and sun.

"Green," asked Zoe timidly, "what's going on?"

"I believe that there is something in the water," replied the boat, "and it's about to make its presence known."

A sudden jolt to the ship caused its passengers to fall over, as a shark-like creature emerged in the briny waves. It was long and thin, with an indigo body and grey underside, with a row of sharp, ridged fins along it's spine. Its flippers were ridged as well, like serrated knives, and its huge teeth mashed against each other in it's foaming jaw. Its eyes were beady and black, focused intently on the kids.

"What is that abomination?" cried Edd.

"Beling Shark!" cried Eddy. "It's smelt our blood, and it's gonna try and ram us off deck." Another slam to the Lord of Green Eagles occurred, and another Beling Shark surfaced!

"Oh no!" screamed Zoe hysterically. "We'll all be eaten, and we can't help Symphonalia!"

"Who cares about that?" cried Eddy. "I'm too young and handsome to die!"

"Now is not the time, Eddy!" cried Edd. "Ed, please assist me in teaching these monstrosities a lesson about what happens when you interfere with national duties."

"Huh?" asked Ed, scratching his head.

"He means help him beat 'em, Lumpy!" cried Eddy.

"O.K.!" said Ed gleefully, when one of the Beling Sharks actually leapt up on deck!

"Ooof!" cried the Lord of Green Eagles. "These things weigh a tonne!"

"Charge!" cried Edd, and he and Ed leapt towards the monster. Edd slashed its side with his sword, causing the enraged beast to snap its jaws at him. While it done this, Ed leapt over its back, trailing his axe along its spine. The blood-red blade cut into the indigo flesh of the beast. It roared, now enraged and in pain, and lunged for the tall, yellow-skinned Ed-boy. He managed to evade its attack, and swung his axe at its maw.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Eddy were facing its partner; but they had no idea what to do!

"Eddy, please tell me that you've acquired a weapon on your travels!" pleaded Zoe.

"Whaddya take me for, a wuss?" cried Eddy. "Course I gotta weapon!" Eddy reached into one of the countless and seemingly unending holsters on his belt, and unsheathed a knife that he used for combat. It was very long, like a kitchen blade, with a mythril handle and steel blade.

"Let's whoop some Beling butt!" cried Eddy, preparing to charge at the other Shark still in the waves.

"Wait, Eddy!" cried Zoe. She turned to the waves, and held out her hands.

"**Water**!"

The frothy waves underneath the Beling Shark picked it up, and threw it onto the deck. It was now facing the two, and growling evilly at them.

"Why did ya do that?" cried Eddy, astounded.

"So that you may be able to attack it," smiled Zoe, before pushing her hands out.

"**Ice**!"

The surrounding sea water around them began to move, and several blobs of it moved towards Zoe. They condensed into frozen icicles, slamming into the front of the Beling Shark, blinding the beast.

"Now, Eddy!" cried Zoe, and the young Thief ran full-pelt towards the monstrosity. He leapt up into the air, with the agility of a true Thief, and slammed his knife into the space between the sea-beast's eyes. It roared and howled in agony, as dark violet blood streamed over its eyes.

"**Fira**!"

The beast was put out of its misery by Zoe, as its body burned to a charred crisp. Eddy cheered at its defeat, while Zoe covered her mouth at the horrible stench of roasted Beling Shark that was now wafting through the air. While they were at it, Edd and Ed were busy facing off the other Shark. Edd slammed his sword into the side of its stubby neck, and the fiend began to cough violently.

"We've done it!" cried Edd, cheering as the Beling Shark was in its death throes.

"We're heroes!" exclaimed Ed, running up to the beast to end it.

"Ed, wait, no!" blabbered Edd. "The creature is still dangerous!"

Ed paid no attention to his intelligent friend, running up to the Beling Shark, almost expired, and swiping his axe at its throat. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion; Ed's axe connected with the Shark, but at that precise moment, the last Beling Shark, with the final ounce of its strength, ripped into Ed's arm.

"Aaahhhhh!"

The beast's head was chopped off, though the decapitated skull was still latched onto Ed's arm. He fell down, could hear shouting, screaming. Burning in his arm, pain in his skull, three voices calling.

"LUMPY!"

"ED! NOOOO!"

"ED, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Darkness…

ooo

Ed was gone again: she could feel it inside her. An aimless spirit, wandering the netherworld, a fleeting spectre; here one minute, gone the next. Gliding over the floor, she looked out over the ocean, dark and stormy. Though he wasn't dead yet, the life-force inside of him was fading, and fast. She clasped her hands together, in a state of prayer; she would send help. He wouldn't die.

She would never let that happen to him.

A divine light enveloped her, glowing in a heavenly-white. Angelic wings appeared, spread out far and wide, as the light increased in brightness. The energy was massive now, like a star cast adrift on the night sea. The storm began to clear, and she could feel him growing stronger; his life was returning! The energy began to dissipate, and a blue butterfly appeared in her hands.

"Watch over them."

It flew away from her, far across the sea, towards the people it needed to guard.

ooo

"Lumpy! Wake up!"

Ed eyes opened, groggily, to see Eddy leaning over him, beaming like one of his scams had _finally _succeeded.

"Eddy!"

The lovable oaf grabbed his friend in a bear hug, squeezing the oxygen out of him.

"Ed…!" gasped Eddy. "Let…go…!"

"Woops!" chuckled Ed. "Sorry, Eddy!" Ed then noticed that his arm was fine; it wasn't mangled or cut off. "Hey, what happened to my arm?"

"Zoe healed it," explained Eddy, pointing over to the Mage. She saw that Ed had awoken, and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're O.K, Ed," said she. "I used **Cura **on your arm, and it was as good as new!"

"Oh," breathed Ed. "Did the Reaper of Grim come to take away my soul?"

"…No, Ed, you just blacked out. However, while you were unconscious, we reached Floranuss Island!" Ed looked around, to see that the Lord of Green Isles had docked at a wooden pier, which jutted out over the cerulean waters. There was a white, sandy beach which led up to lush green grass, and there then were trees; so many trees that most of the island was a forest. At the end of the pier, were the grass ended and forest began, was a town with many wooden buildings. No doubt the Floranuss settlement, Folaville. Indeed, there were several of the plant-people walking about the place.

Though the Floranuss differ greatly, they all have several of the same attributes: green skin, body slightly similar to a flower stem, purple eyes, thin bodies and flowers on their heads; the type of flower ranges from family to family. Most of the Floranuss were going about their daily business, walking around town, going to jobs and the marketplace etc.

"Wow," exclaimed Zoe, after she, Edd, Ed and Eddy had gotten off the boat and walked into the town, "I didn't think that this place would be that busy."

"You never know," said Eddy, "it could be a-OWWW!"

Eddy's "ow" was a result of a young human girl running into him. They both fell on the street, the girl dropping a pile of books she was carrying. The girl herself was about thirteen, with shoulder-length blonde hair that curved into the hollow of her neck. She wore a dark-green dress, with a midnight-black bolero jacket over it, and black sandals as well. She carried a peculiar-looking rod with her; it was fashioned of ebony, with pure mythril strips winding around it. At the very top of the rod was a ball of pure-emerald that sparkled and glistened, like the precious jewel it was, in the noon sunlight. The girl rubbed her head in soreness, and then turned to Eddy. She still had her eyes shut, so she couldn't see the group stunned expressions.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and opened her glossy grass-green eyes for the first time. Her expression turned to confusion, and then joy at seeing the group. Zoe and Edd, simultaneously, were the first to speak, their voices cracking with happiness.

"Rebecca?"

ooo

AN: Be honest now: how many of you were expecting Jonny to be the kid that turned up here? I knew you would all think that, so I decided to put Rebecca in as the character recruited this chapter (even though it's not official, you know she's going to join them). Anyways, that was Chapter Five: in your reviews, tell me what you thought of Symphonalia, and be truthful; tell me who you fought would appear this chapter (cul-de-sac kid wise). Look out for Chapter Six in the near future!

-LucasBravvus97


End file.
